COLD GUY (REPOST)
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: (END) kyuhyun namja manis dengan segala keceriaan nya bertemu dengan siwon namja dingin yang berhasil membuat kyuhyun jatuh cinta. a wonkyu story/BL/TYPOS/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

COLD GUY

A wonkyu story

Threeshoot (maybe...)

Disclaimer : Wonkyu milik ALLAH , milik keluarga nya , dan milik ku sepenuh nya ... (di lempari batu bata sama ELF...*lariiii*)

Warning : BoysLove Always, No Flame , No Bashing, OC, typo (karena gak sempet edit) Dont Like Dont Read ^^

Rate : T

.

HAPPY READING...

.

"anyeong haseo , perkenalkan saya cho kyuhyun 16 tahun kelas 1 SMA , ini pekerjaan part time pertama ku di awal musim panas ini, mohon bimbingan nya semua ,,," ucap kyuhyun sembari membungkuk kan badan nya 90 derajat di depan semua pegawai dan manager cafe blue world di kawasan myendong-gu, semua tersenyum setelah mendengarkan perkenalan kyuhyun , tidak sebenarnya mereka gemas melihat kyuhyun yang notabene seorang namja namun mempunyai wajah manis seperti yeoja, kulit yang putih pucat,pipi gembil dan jangan lupakan bibir merah alami yang menjadi ciri khas nya sejak lahir

"taeyeon-ah , manis sekali pegawai baru itu," bisik yoona pada taeyeon

"kau benar , dia juga masih sangat polos , lihat saja yoona , kulitnya mengalahkan kita , dia pasti jadi rekan kerja yang baik ," jawab taeyeon

"nah , karena ini hari pertama mu bekerja , para seniormu akan membimbingmu kyuhyun-ssi , jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bertanya pada mereka ," ucap sang manager cafe , park leeteuk ,

"nde , gomapseumida manager," jawab kyuhyun

"aaarggghhhhttt.. manis sekali ,,,," akhir nya duo yeoja , taeyeon dan yoona tak kuat untuk menahan segala gejolak di dirinya untuk mengagumi namja yang baru saja menjadi junior mereka di cafe itu

"anyeong haseo noona-deul ," sapa kyuhyun sopan pada taeyeon dan yoona

"ah , kyuhyun-ssi , kami akan dengan senang hati membantu disini , selamat bekerja nde," ucap yoona, kemudia di angguki oleh taeyeon

"gomawo noona , aku akan bekerja keras disini noona , mohon bimbingan noona-deul untuk ku ,"

"yoona , lihat kyunie manis sekali ,... ah bolehkan aku memanggilmu kyunie , kau sangat manis sekali , ?" tanya taeyeon

"ahh.. ye... tidak apa-apa noona ," jawab kyuhyun sembari menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal

Seseorang baru saja memasuki cafe blue world itu, namja tinggi dengan lesung pipi yang tertanam di kedua pipi tirus nan tegas nya itu di lengkapi dengan senyum khas joker yang jarang ia perlihatkan untuk siapapun dan jangan lupakan sikap dingin nya yang membuatnya menjadi lebih misterius

"yakh...choi siwon..kemarilah..." panggil leeteuk sang manager

Siwon menghampiri leeteuk , semua memperhatikan siwon yang berjalan menghampiri leeteuk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi namun tetap tampan dan memukau itu

'dia tampan sekali,' batin kyuhyun sembari memperhatikan siwon

Siwon melirik kyuhyun sekilas , kemudian memfokuskan pandangan nya kembali pada leeteuk

"wae,?" tanya siwon santai

"yakh ! sopan lah sedikit choi siwon , aku lebih tua dari mu ,ish..."sebal leeteuk

"tskk...wae, cepat katakan hyung , aku harus segera bekerja," kata siwon lagi

"dia pegawai part time di sini...cho kyuhyun " kata leeteuk sembari menunjuk ke arah kyuhyun, "dia yang menggantikan sunny yang keluar minggu lalu ,"

Siwon memandang kyuhyun intens dan tanpa ekspresi , kyuhyun sedikit bergidik dengan pandangan siwon pada nya ,

"anyeong haseo , cho kyuhyun imnida , 16 tahun dan baru kelas 1 SMA ," kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya pada siwon

"choi siwon, mahasiswa tingkat 3 , aku shif malam jadi kita tidak akan saling mengenal, dan aku tak suka bergaul" ucap siwon "aku berkerja dulu , permisi..."

Leeteuk memijat pangkal hidungnya , sepupunya itu membuatnya selalu sakit kepala karena sikap dingin nya itu,

"dingin sekali dia ," keluh yoona

"bukankah sudah biasa , setahun bekerja di cafe ini , aku bahkan tak pernah berbincang dengan nya , namja aneh,...kyunie jangan dimasukan di hati yaa, dia memang selalu begitu , dingin dan tanpa ekspresi , kau akan terbiasa nanti ," ucap taeyeon

"ah- ne noona , cheoman ," jawab kyuhyun

.

.

"bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja kyu?" tanya sungmin , sang kakak yang kini tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin , berputar kesana kemari membetulkan pakaian nya yang sudah rapi

"tidak terlalu menyenangkan hyung , mungkin ini hari pertamaku bekerja, jadi belum terbiasa," jawab kyuhyun malas sembari memperhatikan sang kakak dengan jenuh "hyung , ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku disana , dia sangat tampan..." cerita kyuhyun sembari merebahkan badan di ranjang nya

"jinja , nugu?" tanya sungmin yang kini tengah memoles bibirnya dengan lip balm

"pegawai di cafe itu juga , hyung , sepertinya aku menyukai nya," kata kyuhyun

"haha.. chukkae , akhirnya dongsaengku bisa jatuh cinta juga," jawab sungmin riang mendengar ceritan adik nya itu

"hyung mau kemana, sampai hyung berdandan seperti itu? Bukan kah hyung akan berangkat kuliah saja , kenapa seperti akan pergi ke pemakaman ?" tanya kyuhyun melihat penampilan sang kakak dengan balutan kemeja dan celana serba hitam , namun tetap saja tidak mengurangi sisi cantik nya dan juga predikatnya sebagai namja populer di kampus nya , terang saja cho sungmin si pretty namja yang menjadi rebutan para namja yang berstatus seme maupun straight dan tentu juga yeoja yang selalu mengejarnya setiap hari,

"memang hyung akan menghadiri pemakaman ," jawab sungmin santai

"mwo ? siapa yang meninggal?" tanya kyuhyun ingin tau

"hati hyung yang meninggal , hahhh... kim kangin , kenapa susah sekali mendapatkan hati nya, kau membuatku sakit karena melihatmu bersama kwon yuri kemarin , dan pagi tadi aku baru saja melihatmu bersama lee taemin teman sekelasku , kau membuatku sakit ," ucap sungmin mendramatisir sembari melihat gambar namja pujaan nya yang menjadi tampilan wallpaper ponsel pintarnya itu

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata nya jengah mendengar kata sang kakak yang terlalu metafora itu

"kyu , baru kali ini hyung merasa patah hati , susah sekali meluluhkan beruang itu , ottoke,?" tanya sungmin pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun memandang sungmin cengo "aku bisa apa" jawab kyuhyun santai

.

.

"kyu , tolong ambilkan gelas plastik untuk buble tea di atas lemari di ruang persedian ," kata yoona

"ne , chakkaman,..." jawab kyuhyun , kemudian beranjak menuju ke ruang persedian di dekat dapur

Kyuhyun meraih sebuah kursi yang kelihatanya sedikit reyot, terang saja kyu sudah mencari-cari kursi yang lain untuk pijakan nya karena letak kardus berisi gelas plastik itu berada di atas lemari yang sedikit tinggi, salahkan saja tubuhnya yang mungil dan pendek seperti yeoja

"aku berjanji , setelah ini aku akan rajin minum susu yang umma buatkan," gerutu kyuhyun sembari meraih kardus yang sedikit agak berat itu

'brakkk' siwon membuka pintu ruang persedian itu tiba-tiba , hingga membuat kyuhyun sedikit berjengit kaget membuat kursi reyot yang di pijaki nya bergerak , kyuhyun hampir jatuh

"arrrgghhhhtttt..."teriak kyuhyun ketika tubuhnya hendak menyentuh lantai, namun tiba-tiba di rasa badan nya tak sakit sama sekali , hingga dia membuka kedua bola matanya yang sempat tertutup karena hampir jatuh tadi

"menyingkir dari atas tubuhku," kata siwon

Kyuhyun yang terkejut segera beranjak dari atas tubuh kyuhyun

"uhhggtttt... sial..." runtuk siwon ketika melihat pergelangan kaki nya yang terkilir dan mulai bengkak

.

"choi siwon kau harus ke dokter," ucap leeteuk yang kini tengah memperhatikan siwon membalut kaki nya dengan perban tebal setelah melumuri kaki nya dengan krim untuk keseleo , kyuhyun memandangai kaki siwon dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"aku tak apa , sudahlah hyung tidak usah khawatir, aku akan meminta ijinmu dalam beberapa hari kedepan untuk masuk shif siang sampai kaki sembuh," kata siwon kembali

"terserah kau saja , percuma aku melarangmu kau mempunyai kepala yang lebih keras dari batu," jawab leeteuk kemudian beranjak keluar dari rest room khusus untuk pegawai cafe itu

"mian..." ucap kyuhyun sembari menundukan kepala nya

"sudahlah tak apa,"

"tapi ini salahku , aku akan menggantikan pekerjaan mu , hiks..." ucap kyuhyun dengan isakkan bersalahnya

"lanjutkan pekerjaan mu saja , jangan campuri urusanku," ucap siwon dingin

Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepala nya,, air mata nya sudah turun dari tadi ,kyuhyun tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi , perkataan siwon yang dingin , kyuhyun baru menemui orang seperti ini untuk pertama kali nya , siwon sedikit melirik kyuhyun yang tengah terisak tanpa suara itu

"aku pergi , lanjutkan pekerjaanmu..." kata siwon kemudian meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung di dalam rest room itu

"hiks,,, dingin sekali dia ..." lirih kyuhyun

'jantungku dua hari ini berdetak lebih cepat jika melihat namja itu , oh demi gabriel yang berada di bengkel sekarang , jangan bilang aku menyukai nya...' batin siwon

.

.

TBC

.

Anyeong ^^ author datang dengan fanfic terbaru nih ... cold guy... fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga favorite author judul nya sama cold guy, karakternya cowo di manga itu bernama arata miyano di fic ini di perankan oleh siwon sedang karakter cewe nya kaho doumoto di perankan oleh kyuhyun. Karena author gak begitu suka GS maka karakter kyuhyun di sini tetap sebagai seorang namja manis dengan pipi gembil,kulit putih pucat dan juga bibir semerah delima..eehh ~~ auhtor mulai ngelantur... kkkkkkkk

Btw , untuk fic author wonkyu story yang memasuki chap final mian author lagi ngadat di tengah jalan, kemudian my handsome daddy yang juga ngadat di tengah jalan begitu juga dengan beside our life , mianhae jeongmal. Author udah bikin semua itu ketika asik ngetik baru setengah halaman pertama tiba-tiba otak author tak befungsi dengan semestinya , ide-ide yang sudah tertanam dengan indah nya tiba-tiba ilang tak berbekas , tapi author janji author akan update A.S.A.P !

Akhir kata tolong berikan kritik dan saran nya bagi author kacangan ini , author mohon dengan sangat jangan bash ya.. kalo ada yang kalian gak suka dari author dan cerita author , kalian bisa PM auhtor , marah-marah sama author atau mungkin curhat , author akan tanggapi semua dengan hati yang lapang dan tanpa emosi ^^

Gomawo ! anyeong !

Review juseyo...


	2. Chapter 2

"bagaimana kaki mu masi ?" tanya leeteuk sesaat jam kerja cafe yang di pimpin nya sudah usai , di lirik nya jam yang menunjukkan pukul 23.30

"tak apa , mungkin 3 hari lagi akan segera sembuh , tenanglah hyung aku pernah mendapatkan yang jauh lebih parah dari ini ," jawab siwon sembari menggantungkan seragam kerja nya kemudian meletakkan nya di dalam loker nya,

"siwon , setelah hukuman dari appamu berakhir segera keluar dari cafe ku demi tuhan kau membuat semua karyawanku tak pernah membicarakan mu setahun ini , banyak keluhan tentangmu yang tak pernah bisa bergaul dengan mereka ," ucap leeteuk sembari memijik pangkal hidungnya yang tiba-tiba sakit

"hyung mengusirku?" tanya siwon sembari memakai jaket kulit dan mengambil kunci motor kesayangan nya

"tidak ! hanya saja chullie ahjuma tak henti-hentinya memohon padaku supaya kau pulang ke rumah tanpa mempedulikan hukuman han ahjusi ," terang leeteuk

"tsk... laki-laki pantang menarik ucapan nya sendiri , cih , bilang pada umma jika umma menghubungi hyung lagi , aku akan pulang jika appa yang menyuruhku pulang , pria tua menyebalkan itu selalu seenaknya sendiri , jika bukan karena umma aku sudah pergi meninggalkan negara ini ,"

"yakh choi siwon , kepala mu lebih keras dari batu ternyata , terserah , hyung harap kau memikirkan umma mu dan juga dongsaeng mu, aku pergi," kata leeteuk mengakhiri percakapan dengan siwon

"tsk , menyebalkan ," decih siwon

.

.

Siang itu kyuhyun yang bekerja part time di cafe blue world nampak murung , dia masih teringat betapa dingin nya seorang choi siwon terhadap nya , tanpa sadar taeyeon dan yoona yang tengah memperhatikan kyuhyun yang tengah mencuci piring dengan tatapan iba,

"kau masih memikirkan namja es jelek itu ?" tegur taeyeon

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan kepala nya , yoona menangkup wajah kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan nya memandang kyuhyun lekat seperti memberikan semangat pada kyuhyun yang tengah lesu

"dengan kyunie , namja es jelek dengan muka tanpa ekspresi itu , memang seperti itu jadi jangan di pikirkan dan kau masukkan ke dalam hatimu , okay , kau terlihat menyedihkan dengan raut muka tertekuk sedih seperti itu , kyunie selalu tertawa tidak dengan raut muka sedih seperti ini ," kata yoona penuh semangat

"yoona benar kyunie , jja , tersenyum ne , lihat bibir merah mu itu , aigoo , kenapa mengerucut seperti itu," goda taeyeon

"noonnaaaaa..." rajuk kyuhyun dengan menahan malu

"nah , tersenyum untuk kami ne dongsaeng ," yoona kembali menyemangati

Kyuhyun tersenyum , "gomawo noonaa, jeongmal gomawo..."

'brakkkk'

Siwon memasuki dapur dengan membuka pintu dapur dengan kasar , bagi taeyeon dan yoona itu sudah biasa , namun bagi kyuhyun yang baru saja menyunggingkan senyum untuk taeyeon dan yoona seketika menundukkan wajah nya sembari membersihkan piring-piring kotor

Siwon menempelkan kertas di lemari tempat menyimpan peralatan dapur di samping kyuhyun

"cho kyuhyun ssi , kau harus mengerjakan sebagian dari pekerjaan yang tertunda karena kaki ku yang cidera ini , kau ikuti semua petunjuk disini , maka kau akan menyelesaikan dengan baik," ucap siwon kemudian meninggalkan dapur untuk mencatat kembali pesanan para pelanggan

"cih namja es itu menyebalkan ," decak yoona kemudian meninggalkan dapur dengan membawa 6 gelas minuman yang baru saja di buatnya

"hahhh...choi siwon , aku sangat ingin melemparmu dari lantai 3 cafe ini ," sebal taeyeon kemudian keluar dari dapur itu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang tengah memandangi kertas yang menempel di lemari penyimpanan peralatan itu.

"whoaaa... rapi sekali dia sampai menuliskan jadwal nya seperti ini , apa dia seorang direktur ?" tanya kyuhyun pada diri nya sendiri

'tsk , kau sok tau sekali' kata seseorang yenga tengah memperhatikan kyuhyun dari balik pintu dapur

"baiklah semangat cho kyuhyun !" ucap kyuhyun pada diri nya sendiri

.

.

Kyuhyun mulai membersihkan di ruangan persedian bahan makanan , memilah bahan makanan yang masih bagus yang kemudian akan di simpan di dalam lemari pendingin , kemudian setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya itu kemudian kyuhyun mulai menata tumpukan kardus-kardus yang berisi bahan makanan instan dengan urutan yang telah di instruksikan oleh siwon di memo nya tadi.

Siwon memperhatikan kyuhyun , kadang senyum nya terkembang tatkala melihat kyuhyun yang kelelahan , dengan meniupkan nafasnya ke arah poni nya yang menjuntai membuat poni nya terlihat sedikit berantakan,

Kyuhyun mendudukan diri nya sejenak dengan bersandarkan lemari pendingin sembari meneguk minuman yang di bawa nya dari rumah tadi sesekali di lirik nya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam,

"cepat sekali waktu nya tapi ada satu pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan sebelum pulang , nah cho kyuhyun yang tampan , kau pasti bisa !" monolog kyuhyun kemudian beranjak untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhirnya

'namja yang manis,...' bathin siwon , kemudian siwon memukul kepala nya sendiri , "ya tuhan , kenapa aku ini , tsk ... oh image ku pasti akan luntur jika otak ku selalu berpikir seperti ini , tidak boleh ..." lirih siwon pelan

Siwon masih memperhatikan kyuhyun yang sedang mencuci peralatan makan dengan serius , ada sedikit rasa kasihan melihat kyuhyun harus bekerja lembur seperti ini,

"sudah malam , masih belum selesai" tanya siwon dengan aksen dingin khas seorang choi siwon

Kyuhyun terkejut , hingga gelas yang di pegang nya hampir saja jatuh

"eh .. uhmm – hyung .. uhmm .. belum selesai , sebentar lagi ," jawab kyuhyun gugup

'pasti siwon hyung akan memarahi ku karena kerjaku lambat,' bathin kyuhyun takut-takut

Kyuhyun kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya di dalam pikiran nya siwon akan marah jika pekerjaan nya tidak selesai dengan tepat waktu

"tangan mu bisa merah ," siwon merebut spon pencuci dari tangan kyuhyun , sontak kyuhyun membalikan badan nya ke arah siwon , sesaat kyuhyun memandang siwon kemudian menundukkan kepala nya takut

"tsk .. ini sungguh menyebalkan , ternyata kau tidak merepotkan seperti apa yang ku pikirkan ," ucap siwon dengan gaya 'dingin' khas nya

Sontak kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala nya menatap siwon yang jauh lebih tinggi 15 cm dari nya, senyum nya tiba-tiba terkembang ,

"be-benarkah siwon ssi ," tanya kyuhyun meyakinkan , raut wajah ketakutan tiba-tiba lenyap bergantikan raut wajah menggemaskan , pipi gembil nya bersemu merah di barengi dengan bibir merah alami nya yang tersungging senang , matanya berbinar

"kau pulanglah ,..." ucap siwon pada kyuhyun

"ba-baiklah siwon ssi , gomawo !" ucap kyuhyun kemudian membungkukkan badan nya 45 derajat ,

'DEG'

'DEG'

'DEG'

'gabriel cepatlah 'sembuh' aku benar-benar membutuhkan mu di jalan raya , ya tuhan lama-lama aku bisa kena serangan jantung , kenapa seperti ini , ya tuhan ...' desah siwon meratapi nasib jantungnya

.

Siwon tengah menanti taksi di depan cafe , kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari pintu belakang cafe sembari menuntun sepeda nya mendapati siwon yang tengah menanti taxi kosong, kyuhyun menghampiri siwon

"siwon-ssi tidak membawa motor ?" tanya kyuhyun sok akrab

"panggil aku hyung saja," jawab siwon datar tanpa menoleh ke arah kyuhyun

"ah baiklah hyung , apa hyung tidak membawa motor?" tanya kyuhyun mengulang

"tidak," jawab siwon singkat

"aku membawa sepeda , bagaimana jika aku mengantar hyung ke rumah hyung ,?" tawar kyuhyun

"tidak ," jawab siwon yang kemudian akan meninggal kyuhyun , namun tanpa di duga kyuhyun menarik kemeja jeans siwon ,

"aku mohon biar aku mengantar hyung , kaki hyung masih sakit kan , dan itu gara-gara aku , aku mohon hyung," mohon kyuhyun dengan tatapan puppy eyes nya

"tsk , sudah lah pulang sana ini sdah malam , aku bisa pulang sendiri ,"

"hyung ...juseyo..." lagi , tatapan puppy eyes itu

'ya tuhan , kau benar-benar membuatku cepat menemui ajalku kyu , kenapa jantung sial ini , damn it !' umpat siwon dalam hati

"pulanglah , ini sudah malam tak baik untuk namja kecil sepertimu jika pulang terlalu malam" siwon berusaha menolak kembali

"tak apa hyung jalan nya besar kok jadi aman , lagi pula rumahku tak jauh dari kantor polisi dekat sini ," kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan siwon kembali

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar , "arra , antarkan aku di jalan green park , apartemen , king back 4 block dari sini ," ucap siwon

.

Di tengah kayuhan sepeda kyuhyun menuju apartemen siwon , siapa yang tau jika kedua namja ini tengah berusaha menenangkan detak jantung mereka , hingga siwon mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan kyuhyun di tengah kayuhan sepeda nya

"jangan ge-er hanya karena kau puji ya, lupakan saja soal tadi , itu sangat merepotkan,"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarkan perkataan siwon yang masih terkesan dingin itu

"kalau kakiku sudah sembuh aku akan kembali sift malam , jadi kita tidak akan bertemu lagi,"

'ckiiitttttttttttttt'

'dugh' hidung siwon membentur punggung kecil kyuhyun sesaat kyuhyun mengerem laju sepeda nya mendadak

"tu-tunggu apa maksud hyung , aku harus melupakan nya?" tanya siwon dengan suara sedikit bergetar

"aku ini bodoh karena aku sangat senang ketika hyung memujiku tadi ,"

'DEG'

"naik sepeda berdua dengan hyung seperti ini , membuatku deg-degan, seumur hidup aku tidak akan lupa, walaupun nanti kita akan jarang bertemu ," kata kyuhyun sembari menundukkan kepala nya , menahan suara nya yang bergetar ketika mengatakan perkataan nya tadi , "itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia hyung ," kyuhyun menyungging kan senyum nya yang terpaksa

Siwon memperhatikan punggung kecil kyuhyun , seakan ada rasa nyaman yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti hati nya,

"tsk ... kau namja berisik , aneh..." ucap siwon , yang kemudian di runtuki nya ucapan nya tersebut di dalam hati kenapa dia tak bisa mengontrol perkataan nya itu

Siwon turun dari boncengan sepeda kyuhyun , kyuhyun memperhatikan siwon yang tengah berdiri membelakangi nya ,

"terima kasih untuk tumpangan nya , aku akan melanjutkan nya dengan jalan kaki," kemudian siwon meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih memperhatikan nya hingga menghilang di belokan jalan

"entah kenapa hyung apapun yang kau katakan aku tak bisa lagi menganggapnya sebagai orang yang dingin , hyung ... aku akan mengingat pujian mu hari ini padaku walau kau menyuruhku untuk melupakan nya," ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya , di kayuhnya kembali sepeda nya meninggalkan siwon yang ternyata bersembunyi di balik tikungan jalan itu , siwon yang terduduk di tanah sembari memegang dada nya merasakan detak jantung nya yang bergemuruh hebat

"jantung sial ,," runtuk siwon , di raih nya ponsel di saku cela nya di cari nya nama seseorang yang sangat di butuh kan nya ,

Sejenak siwon menanti sambungan telepon itu , hingga seseorang menjawab panggilan telepon siwon

'departemen penyakit jantung rumah sakit internasional shinhwa ,' jawab seseorang di ujung line telepon

"jae noona , aku choi siwon," jawab siwon

"yakh masi , kenapa tiba-tiba menghubungi rumah sakit ini eoh, dan panggil aku hyung pabbo , aku ini namja , aishhh" ucap jaejoong yang merupakan perawat sekaligus kakak ipar nya , suami nya yang merupakan kakak kandung siwon choi yunho adalah seorang dokter specialis jantung

"andwe kau tak cocok jadi namja noona ,"

"yakh !"

"noona jebal , aku sedang sakit bisa yunho hyung memeriksa jantungku noona , 3 hari ini jantungku sakit sekali ," kata siwon yang justru membuat jaejoong si namja bak yeoja itu panik tiba- tiba

"mworago choi pabbo !" teriak jaejoong " kau dimana sekarang ! hyung akan mengirimkan ambulance , jangan matikan ponsel mu , hyung akan kesana menjemput mu , !"

Siwon menepuk jidatnya , di sadari nya dengan kebodohan nya mengatkan jika jantungnya sedang bermasalah kepada kakak iparnya , siwon tau jika jaejoong akan menjadi hilang akal jika mendengar siwon atau minho sedang sakit , maka dia akan membuat keributan di rumah sakit itu , bahkan akan menarik suami nya dari ruang operasi tanpa mempedulikan suaminya yang protes

"ada apa dengan mulutku ini ," runtuk siwon kembali "siallll ! kau seperti orang bodoh choi siwon ! damn it !" teriak siwon frustasi

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Anyeong ^^ author kembali dengan chap 2 nih , cold guy.

Author sangat sedih karena kemarin chap 1 dari ff ini di hapus oleh ffn , huhu sedih , tapi ini sebagai ganti ya , chap 1 dan 2 ,

Jangan lupa berikan kritik dan saran nya nde , jangan saling nge-bash ya kalo emang gak suka ff ttg WONKYU maka jangan buang-buang waktu kalian untuk membaca ff ku ini

Akhir kata

Review , juseyo (,*)


	3. Chapter 3

"kau tak apa-apa choi pabbo won ," kata yunho setelah memeriksa sang adik , tak taukah jika yunho tengah melakukan bedah jantung pasien gawat darurat namun dengan tak elit nya sang istri melangsek masuk sembari memnyeretnya hanya untuk memeriksa sang adik ipar tercinta nya itu, lagi dia mengacaukan operasi beresiko tinggi itu, yunho mengusap wajah nya kasar tingkah ajaib namja cantik yang tengah mengandung 6 bulan itu sungguh membuat nya gemas

"apa yunnie yakin lihat wajah wonnie , dia terlihat pucat , priksa sekali lagi," ucap jaejoong

"joongie , lihat kuda bodoh ini hanya sedang mengalami jatuh cinta , jantung nya baik-baik saja chagie , hanya otak nya saja yang bermasalah," jawab yunho

"mworago , ini gawat , aku harus menghubungi seunghyun hyung ," kata jaejoong sembari mengutak utik ponsel canggih nya

'mwo seunghyun , andwe..' batin yunho

"yakh choi siwon ! sadarlah kau membuat jaejoong bertingkah di luar batas," sebal yunho ketika mendapati sang adik hanya diam sembari menatap langit-langit ruangan yunho

"hyung , aku baru saja bertemu bidadari, ottokeh image dinginku bisa luntur hyung," rancau siwon

Yunho sweatdrop

'pukkkk' yunho memukul kepala siwon menggunakan gulungan majalah kesehatan milik nya

"iroena choi siwon ! otak mu semakin bodoh saja eoh !" sebal yunho

"yunnie ! kenapa kasar sekali dengan siwon eoh," bela jaejoong sembari mengelus kepala siwon

"bagaimana kalau aku gegar otak hyung , kau menyebalkan !" , kata siwon sembari mengusap kepala nya yang sakit

"appo ?" tanya jaejoong

"appoyooooo noonaa," jawab siwon

'plakkkk' jaejoong menyentil dahi siwon

"appooo..." rintih siwon

"panggil aku hyung bodoh,"

"aniya.. kau tak pantas di panggil hyung , mana ada hyung yang bisa hamil seperti noona,"

"yaakkhhhh ! choi siwon mati kau !" marah jaejoong

Jaejoong memukuli siwon tanpa ampun , yunho hanya memperhatikan dua orang yang paling di sayanginya itu bertengkar hanya dengan alasan tak jelas itu, yunho membuang nafasnya kasar

.

"pulanglah ke rumah, umma merindukan mu," ucap yunho ketika mereka berdua tengah menikmati makan malam yang sudah sangat larut itu , menikmati kebersamaan dua kakak adik yang sangat jarang itu

"aku tak mau," jawab siwon singkat

"kau , keras kepala sekali,"

"bukankah hyung juga,"

"yakh jangan membantahku pabbo,"

Siwon diam, dia sangat menghormati hyung nya

"kau masih marah pada appa?" tanya yunho setelah berhasil menurun kan emosi nya

"aniya... hanya aku tak akan pulang jika appa tidak memintaku,"

'pukkkkkk' yunho memukulkan sendok tepat di kepala siwon

"appo hyung , kau benar-benar akan membuatku bodoh, !"

"kau memang bodoh ! egomu terlalu besar ! kau marah karena appa menyuruhmu melanjutkan S2 kedokteran mu di inggris,"

"aku sudah menuruti keinginan appa untuk kuliah di kedokteran aku bahkan telah lulus dengan predikat mahasiswa termuda di jepang, sekarang biarkan aku memilih keinginanku sendiri, kedokteran bukan duniaku, aku suka dengan arsitektur ,"

"kau harus pulang , sesekali, jika tidak lihat apa yang aku lakukan choi siwon, kau anak termuda di keluarga choi,"

"hyung mengancamku?"

"ya aku mengancamu ! hyung tunggu akhir minggu ini di rumah ! jika kau tak pulang ! lihat hyung akan melakukan apa padamu !" ancam yunho kemudian meninggalkan siwon yang tengah meresapi ancaman sang hyung yang pastinya tak main-main itu

'andwe..gabriel..aku harus menyelamatkan mu dari amukan beruang hibernasi itu..andwe aku tak mau kehilangan mu, aish kenapa aku mempunyai hyung seperti itu, dan aishh,,, umma kau sungguh menyebalkan ,' runtuk siwon dalam hati

.

.

"ah cho kyuhyun ssi bisakah kau membeli beberapa bahan-bahan yang ada di dalam daftar ini,?" kata sangwoo

Kyuhyun menerima catatan yang berisi beberapa bahan makanan yang sudah benar-benar menipis di dalam lemari penyimpanan

"kobe mart , di daerah mana ini hyung," tanya kyuhyun pada sangwoo

"itu di sekitar merro street di dekat taman victoria, bisakah , siwon yang biasanya membeli bahan makanan ini namun dia belum tiba, aku mohon bantuan nya," ucap sangwoo

"ah ne hyung aku akan kesana..."

.

'tempat ini sangat mengerikan , aku baru tahu tempat seperti ini,' gumam kyuhyun ketika dia mulai memasuki kawasan merro street , kyuhyun memperhatikan beberapa toko yang nampak baru saja buka

.

"hei siwon kau baru tiba , aku baru saja menyuruh kyuhyun untuk membeli beberapa macam saus yang habis di kobe mart," kata sangwoo di tengah kegiatan nya meracik minuman

'brakkk' siwon memukul lemari tempat menyimpan perkakas dapur tepat di samping

"sangwoo ! kau membiarkan kyuhyun pergi ke kobe mart sendirian , damn it !" siwon kemudia berlari menuju parkiran motor

"kenapa dia?" tanya taeyoen

"aku hanya bilang jika aku menyuruh kyuhyun ke kobe mart reaksi nya sungguh sangat mengejutkan,"

'plukkkkkkkkk' taeyoen memukulkan nampan yang sedang di bawa

"yakh kau bodoh atau apa sangwoo ! kau tau daerah itu hah ! tempat itu sangat berbahaya ! bagaimana jika preman-preman disana memperkosa kyuhyun hah , nappeun !" marah taeyeon

.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja di hadang oleh 4 namja dengan penampilan preman ,

"sedang apa manis ? mau berbelanja ya ?" kata salah seorang namja berpostur tubuh paling tinggi dari mereka

'DEG'

Kyuhyun mencengkram erat jaket nya

"apa kau punyak uang, kami lapar" kata salah seorang namja dengan wajah paling jelek

Namja dengan postur paling tinggi tadi mendekati kyuhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengamati wajah kyuhyun dengan dekat

"kau manis sekali untuk seukuran seorang namja," kata nya

"jangan..ku mohon..." lirih kyuhyun

"kita bisa berpesta hari ini," ucap salah seorang dari mereka

Tangan namja berpostur paling tinggi itu mencoba mendekatkan tangan nya untuk meraih dagu kyuhyun

'umma, aku takut tolong aku'

Hingga...

'brukkkkkkk' siwon melempar helm yang di kenakan nya hingga mengenai namja berpostur paling tinggi itu

"brengsek siapa yang melempar ini hah,!" marah namja tinggi itu

"aku..." kata siwon santai dengan masih menduduki motor sport nya

Keempat namja itu membalikkan badan nya , seketika amarah mereka berganti dengan sebuah cengiran konyol dari mereka

"ahhhhhh... bos...silahkan silahkan lewat.. kau mau ke kobe mart silahkan silahkan..." kata namja tinggi itu

Kyuhyun membuka mata nya menatap siwon yang mulai mendekati nya

"dia bersamaku, kalian ,,, jangan coba-coba lagi menyentuhnya jika kalian tak mau babak belur lagi," ucap siwon dingin

"ahhh yeee bos kami mengerti, kami permisi dulu..."

'seeeetttttt' siwon menyampirkan syal yang di kenakan nya di leher kyuhyun melilitkan nya hingga hampir menutupi mulut kyuhyun

"ayo pulang..." kata siwon dingin

"hiks..."

'DEG'

"kaki mu hyung , kau bahkan melupakan kakimu..." isak kyuhyun merasa bersalah

"aku bahkan sampai melupakan kakiku, ayo pulang... aku tak apa," siwon kemudian memakaikan helm nya pada kyuhyun, siwon menaiki motornya

"ba..bagaiman dengan belanjaan nya, hyung?" tanya kyuhyun takut-takut

"aku yang akan membelinya nanti , aku akan mengantarkanmu kembali ke cafe dulu, ppali naiklah..."

Kyuhyun menaiki motor siwon , siwon mengenggam tangan kyuhyun meletakkan nya di kedua pinggan siwon,

"kau harus berpegangan erat-erat, karena aku tak bisa berkendara pelan,"

'blussshhhh'

Siwon tak tau jika seseorang yang tengah memeluk pinggang nya erat tengah berblushing ria, ah syukurlah siwon tak mengetahui semua itu

'ottokeh umma , kenapa jantung kyunie berdetak kencang sekali,' lirih kyuhyun

.

.

Klinting...

Suara pintu cafe terbuka ,

"selamat siang.." sapa siwon,

'plukkkk'

"apppoooooooooo..." siwon mengusap kepala nya yang baru saja di pukul seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian super sexy

Yeoja yang hekmmm...sebenarnya namja itu baru saja memukul kepala siwon dengan menggunakan dompet kulit kanguru nya yang hanya ada satu-satu nya di dunia itu, kemudia memeluk siwon dengan erat...

Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari arah dapur sontak terkejut ketika mendapati siwon yang tengah di peluk seorang yeoja dengan rok mini yang sangat sexy itu,

'DEG'

'siwon hyung..sudah memiliki kekasih,, geureyo?' lirih kyuhyun dalam hati

"nappeun namja !" teriak namja sexy itu sembari menjewer telingan siwon , menyeretnya memasuki ruang kerja leeteuk

"apppo , ampun lepaskan jebal..." rintih siwon sembari memegangi telinga nya

Semua karyawan dan beberapa pengunjung cafe blue world nampak memperhatikan siwon dan juga namja sexy itu menghiland di balik ruang kerja leeteuk

'siwon hyung , hiks... aku bahkan sudah patah hati sebelum aku menyatakan padamu... ummaaaaa... minnie hyung.. huweeeee...' runtuk kyuhyun dalam hati

.

.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaan di dapur cafe blue moon dengan lesu , yah dia baru saja melihat sebuah pertunjukan antara siwon dan juga 'yeoja' sexy yang menganiaya nya, yah kyuhyun sedang 'patah hati' sebelum menyatakan ketertarikan nya, siapa yang tau sikapa kyuhyun yang seperti ini sedang di perhatikan oleh yoona, yoona tersenyum yah namja manis yang sudah di klaim nya sebagai dongsaeng angkat nya ini tengah patah hati. Yoona menghampiri kyuhyun yang sedang mengelap gelas dan juga piring-piring yang baru saja di cuci, menepuk pundak namja manis itu pelan ,

"noona..." lirih kyuhyun ketika menyadari seseorang sedang meminta perhatian nya

Yoona terkikih pelan , di lihatnya wajah manis yang selalu ceria ini tengah tertekuk , dengan bibir yang mungkin bisa di kuncir , haha

"wae noona tertawa ?" rajuk kyuhyun manja

Yoona mengacak rambut kyuhyun pelan

"yah ! noona merusak tatanan rambutku," rajuk nya lagi

"noona tertawa karena kau sangat lucu kyunie , apa kau sedang patah hati karena manusia es itu kedatangan tamu gila yang baru saja menganiaya nya, kkkkk" tawa yoona lagi

"apa terlalu kelihatan ya?" pundung kyuhyun

"aigoo.. uri kyunie neomu neomu yeppo jika seperti ini , kyyaaaaa... manis sekali ," heboh yoona sendiri

"yakh noona jangan menggoda ku" kyuhyun mencicit malu

"aigo , uri kyunie ternyata jatuh hati dengan manusia es dari kutub selatan itu , kkkk, ahh sungguh beruntungnya manusia es yang tak jelas asal usul nya itu , xixixi..." kembali yoona menggoda kyuhyun

"noona , siwon hyung bukan manusia es , siwon hyung itu baik sekali noona , dia yang sudah menolong ku ketika di ganggu oleh preman-preman di kobe market, dan siwon hyung keren sekali , semua preman-preman disana tunduk dengan siwon hyung, padahal waktu itu kaki siwon hyung belum sembuh benar, siwon hyung keren sekali," kyuhyun tanpa sadar bercerita dengan yoona tentang kekaguman nya dengan siwon, yoona menyimak setiap cerita kyuhyun , disadari yoona jika kyuhyun mungkin tengah merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, cerita kyuhyun yang teramat polos mengukir sebuah senyuman manis di bibir yoona

"tapi sepertinya kyunie harus patah hati dini noona-ya"

"aniy , kau belum patah hati ," jawab yoona singkat

"mworago ?"

"kau akan mendapatkan jawaban nya kyunie , maka berjuanglah," ucap yoona penuh tanda tanya

"kyunie sungguh tak mengerti noona, walau kyunie jenius tapi kurasa noona lebih jenius , noona membuatku kyunie bingung tentang kata-kata noona barusan,"

"hahahhahaha... kyunie harus berjuang ne , mungkin manusia es itu akan segera mencair, nah noona kembali bekerja dulu," ucap yoona kemudian meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih termangu bingung

"apa sih maksud yoona noona , kyunie tidak mengerti ," cicit kyuhyun sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengelap gelas dan piring

Sedang di tempat lain sebuah penyiksaan masih saja berlangsung , yeoja , ah aniy maksudku namja sexy dan tercantik di korea ini tengah menyiksa choi siwon namja es jadi-jadian dengan segala keangkuhan dan juga kekejaman nya.

"hahhhh... bagaimana bisa umma melahirkan anak nakal seperti mu eoh !" ucap namja cantik yang baru saja menyebut diri nya sendiri sebagai umma dari seorang choi siwon , oh please welcome choi heechul seorang designer terkenal dan seorang istri dari seorang pengusaha terkenal di benua asia, choi hankyung

Namja cantik itu baru saja menyiksa putra bungsu nya dengan memukulinya dengan dompet mahal dari kulit kanguru yang mungkin satu-satunya di dunia, sedang leeteuk yang notabene keponakan heechul hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat semua penyiksaan yang bibi nya selalu lakukan pada siwon , bagi nya itu hal yang sudah sangat biasa

"imo sebaiknya aku keluar saja , silahkan menyiksa siwon sesuka hati imo," ucap leeteuk cuek

"yakh hyung , kau tidak bisakah membelaku,!" sungut siwon sebal pada leeteuk

"ciihh , itu urusanmu dengan chullie imo kuda ,!" jawab leeteuk cuek tanpa menghiraukan segala bentuk protes dari siwon

PLUKKKK

Kembali sebuah pukulan 'dompet kulit kanguru' mendarat di kepala siwon

"umma !" teriak siwon

"yakh ! anak nakal ! kau berani berteriak pada umma mu hah !" marah heechul

Siwon menundukkan kepala nya , siwon tau jika umma sudah mengeluarkan tanduk iblisnya, umma nya bahkan bisa berbuat apapun dengan tegannya , garis bawahi kata tega , yah bahkan appa siwon yang bahkan sudah sangat kejam pun tunduk pada seorang choi (kim) heechul, siwon melupakan sesuatu tentang sebuah teriakan, hah , heechul sangat sensitif dengan itu , bahkan kesensitifan nya melebihi sebuah testpack, aigoo...

Heechul mendudukan dirinya di sofa menyilangkan kaki nya angkuh , siwon yang masih bersujud di hadapan umma hanya bisa meratapi nasib nya yang sebentar lagi di tentukan oleh sang umma. Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya kasar

"kau memang anak nakal, bagaimana bisa selalu membuat umma khawatir stiap hari , hmm.. kau sama saja seperti appa mu , keras dan egois , kalian berdua sengaja menyiksa umma eoh ," ucap heechul,

"umma..." lirih siwon , di pandangi nya wajah sang umma , namja cantik yang usia nya hampir menginjak setengah abad namun tetap cantik itu, salahkan kemajuan teknologi dunia 'perplastikan' di korea , haha..

Heechul mengusap air mata nya kasar , tak di pungkiri , dia sangat merindukan putra bungsunya yang nakal itu , setahun yang lalu siwon pergi dari mansion keluarga choi setelah menyelesaikan kuliah kedokteran nya di jepang dengan predikat lulusan termuda, salahkan otak nya yang jenius, mungkin memang sudah keturunan dari sang appa yang merupakan seorang pengusaha terkenal di segala bidang terutama di bidang kesehatan. Siwon meraih telapak tangan kanan sang umma , kemudian mencium nya,

"maafkan siwon umma,"

"nappeun !" ucap heechul kemudian menjewer ringan telinga sang anak

"umma sangat khawatir ketika jaejoong mengatakan pada umma jika jantungmu bermasalah, bahkan kepalamu juga bermasalah , kau pergi ke rumah sakit bahkan jaejoong berhasil mengacaukan operasi penting yang di lakukan yunho, kau tak apa-apa kan aegya, hmmm.. umma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," kembali heechul menitikan air mata

Siwon bangkit tersenyum sekilas , betapa sayangnya siwon kepada namja ajaib yang sudah melahirkan nya dulu , di bawa nya namja cantik itu kedalam pelukan nya , membiarkan sang umma menumpahkan segala kerinduan nya pada nya,

"umma , sangat lucu ... kkkkk" kikih siwon pelan

Heechul merenggangkan pelukan nya

"apa maksudmu masi?" tanya heechul heran

"aniy aku tak apa-apa umma , hanya saja aku tengah jatuh cinta umma," ucap siwon di barengi semburat merah di pipi nya, sangat bertolak belakang dengan semua kedinginannya selama ini, hanya di depan ummanya siwon bahkan bisa mengelurakan segala kemanjaannya , aniy di hadapan hyung ipar nya juga , choi jaejoong ,

"mwo ? jinjayo masi ?" tanya heechul antusias "nugu masi , siapa dia ,? Namajaya ? yeoja ?"

"namja umma , namja manis seperti jae hyung," jawab siwon malu-malu

"kkkyyyaaaaaaaaa... akhirnya uri siwonie sekarang mempunyai kekasih , nugu siwon , umma ingin melihatnya," ucap heechul tak sabaran

"tapi ..." ucap siwon

"tapi apa siwon ?" tanya heechul pensaran

"tapi dia masih duduk di bangku SMA umma, dan usianya baru 17 tahun" jawab siwon sembari menundukkan wajahnya

Heechul tersenyum lembut

"aigo siwonie , itu bukanlah sebuah penghalang kau tau jika usia umma lebih tua 5 tahun dari appa mu hmmm, bahkan kami sudah melewati pernikahan kami hampir 30 tahun, kau bahkan masih 22 tahun siwon, usia kalian tak akan menjadikan sebuah penghalang," ucap heechul

"tapi .. umma tau sendirikan jika aku.. uhmmm sedikit gengsi untuk mendekati dulu,"

"hilangkan sikap dinginmu itu pabbo !" ucap heechul kejam

"aku sudah mencobanya umma, tapi selalu gagal..." ucap siwon lagi

Heechul menghembuskan nafas lagi 'wae ? sikap hankyung menurun pada kuda pabbo ini, oh tuhan , aku berjanji akan rajin ke gereja mulai besok' runtuk heechul dalam hati

"bagaimana umma bisa melahirkan dua anak bodoh seperti kalian, bahkan dulu hyungmu tak berani melamar jaejoong, sekarang kau bahkan tak berani hanya sekedar pendekatan, oh demi heebum kucing mahal umma," heechul memijat pangkal hidungnya

"ummmmaaaa..." rajuk siwon manja

"yah kuda ! berusahalah sendiri , memangnya umma mu ini mak comblang !"sungut heechul lagi

"aaarrrraaasssooooooo..." jawab siwon lemah

"ileum-ui namja (siapa namanya ?)" tanya heechul kepo

"cho kyuhyun umma," jawab siwon singkat

"hmmmm,, bawalah kapan-kapan ke rumah,"

"aniy," jawab siwon

"wae ! kenapa eoh ! jangan keras kepala siwon ! pulang atau umma hancurkan gabriel dan mikael mu !" ancam heechul tak main-main

"andwweeeeeee ummaaaa,"

"pulang atau umma hancurkan keduanya!"

"aniy , sebelum appa yang menyuruhku kembali,"

"yakh !" teriak heechul keras, siwon bahkan menutupi kedua telinganya

Heechul segera mengambil ponsel canggihnya

'yakh choi hankyung , jika kau tak membawa siwon kembali ke rumah ! kupastika aku akan meratakan semua perusahaan mu !' teriak heechul di ujung line telepon nya

Siwon yakin appa nya kini sedang menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya

'aniy !' jawab hankyung singkat

'yakh ! bawa pulang atau aku benar-benar melakukannya !' kembali heechul berteriak

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar , kedua orangtua uniknya yang sama-sama egois dan juga berkuasa

"ummmaaaa.." panggil siwon

"diam kau choi siwon atau umma akan membunuhmu !" marah heechul

Siwon menelan ludahnya kasar , bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai umma sekejam ini , ah salahkan saja harabojinya yang sangat berkuasa di jepang , yah kalian tau istilah yakuza eoh ,, siwon memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba saa terasa pusing

'chullie chagi dengar , aku tak akan menyuruhnya pulang sebelum dia bersedia melanjutkan s2 nya di london dan mengambil spesialis nya disana' terang hankyung pelan

'hah , lakukan saja jika kau bisa , dengar choi hankyung ssi, kau bahkan sudah mengambil masa remaja kedua anakku dengan menyuruh mereka untuk terus belaja tanpa bisa menikmati masa-masa indah mereka , lihat yunho bahkan dia adalah korban pertamamu korban keegoisanmu ! aniy , aku akan membawa pulang siwon ! cih kau saja yang keluar dari rumah itu , kau bisa bersama pelacurmu itu , nugu , go ahra ular berbisa itu, cih!' cibir heechul panjang lebar

"tsk...kau selalu begitu chulli selalu mencurigaiku , kau tega membiarkan suami tampan mu ini kedinginan di luar eoh,' rajuk hankyung

'setujui keinginanku, atau aku benar-benar melakukan nya padamu choi hankyung ssi!'

'aishhhhhh...arra aku akan menemui anak nakal itu,,!'

PIPP

Heechul mematikan ponselnya kasar,

"umma menunggumu akhir minggu ini di rumah, dan pastikan kau membawa namja bernama cho kyuhyun itu ,"

"mwo , mana bisa begitu umma, bahkan aku belum berani untuk sekedar berkomunikasi lebih lanjut lagi dengan kyuhyun , umma tau jika image ku sekarang ini adalah namja es ," rajuk siwon lagi

"memang umma peduli eoh , bawa atau kau tak akan melihat kedua kekasih abadi mu itu selama nya,"

Siwon mengacakk rambutnya kasar, umma nya selalu saja melakukan hal seenaknya tanpa siwon bisa melawan sang lord choi heechul ini

"dan , temui appa mu sepulang kerja ini,"

"tapi umma..."

"jika appa mu memaksamu untuk melanjutkan S2 mu di london lagi , kau bilang pada umma , umma akan membunuh appa mu, arra umma pulang, ingat kata-kata umma siwon,"

Heechul beranjak dari duduknya , mencium kening siwon kemudian berlalu,

"ottokeh , aku bahkan malas bertemu kuda tua itu, aishhhh,, umma menyebalkan !"

.

.

"kau sudah mau pulang kyunie,?" tanya taeyon yang baru saja di jemput kekasih nya byun baekhyun sunbae kyuhyun di sekolahnya

"ah ne noona , tapi sepertinya hujan akan turun, noona cepatlah pulang , baekhyun sunbae tolong hati-hati di jalan ne," ucap kyuhyun basa basi

"ne , kyunie , jadi bawalah payung noona , kau lebih membutuhkannya," ucap taeyon sembari menyodorkan sebuah payung berwarna merah muda

"gomawo noona , besok aku akan mengembalikan nya,"

"ne kyunie , noona duluan hati-hati di jalan ne,"

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang dengan menggunakan bus umum , meninggalkan sepedanya di parkiran cafe , kyuhyun tak sengaja melihat siwon turun dari sebuah mobil mewah tepat di depan halte tempat kyuhyun sedang menunggu bus , kyuhyun kembali terperangah , kali ini dengan namja , namja cantik dengan senyum yang sangat manis , kyuhyun kembali meremat dada nya lagi

"umma ,, hiks ..." lirih kyuhyun "kenapa pacar siwon hyung banyak sekali , dan kenapa kyunie menyukai siwon hyung , hiks ..." isak kyuhyun kekanakan

Tanpa kyuhyun sadari namja yang sejak beberapa minggu lalu membuyarkan pikiran nya tengah berdiri di depan nya, siwon mendengarkan semua isakkan lirih kekakakan kyuhyun

Tuk tuk tuk

Siwon mengetuk ngetuk pelan kepala kyuhyun yang tengah berjongkok menenggelamkan kepala nya karena tangisan kekanakan nya tadi, kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya

"s-s-si-siwon hyung," panggil kyuhyun terkejut

Siwon mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan kyuhyun ,

Cup

Siwon mengecup bibir merah maroon alami milih kyuhyun yang masih virgin itu

Kyuhyun mematung

"jadilah pacarku," pinta siwon "dan aku tak menerima penolakan," ucap siwon lagi

Kyuhyun masih mematung , ah untung saja kyuhyun lahir dengan jantung yang sehat, namun tiba-tiba saja... bruuukkkkk...

"ya tuhan , kyuhyun , asiiiissssshhhhh... kenapa bisa pingsan , yaa tuhan..." runtuk nya,

.

Siwon membawa kyuhyun ke rumah sakit tempat yunho , hyungnya bekerja

Puukkkk

Jaejoong menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan kecil di kepala siwon

"apppppoooooo..." aduh siwon

"kau sama seperti beruang bodoh itu , kalian sama saja , menyingkir dari ruangan ini," usir jaejoong kepada dua kakak beradik itu

"tapi boo," bela yunho

"pergi kalian !" pekik jaejoong yang sepertinya terkena mood swing

"arrraaasoooooo..." jawab mereka berdua kemudian keluar meninggalkan ruangan ugd itu

.

Namja seorang namja manis bersama dengan seorang namja dan yeoja paruh baya terlihat terburu-buru , beberapa waktu yang lalu seseorang menghubungi mereka jika kyuhyun pingsan di bawa di rumah sakit

"chogi , apakah disini ada pasien bernama cho kyuhyun?" tanya sungmin pada seorang perawat disana

"ah ne , dia ada di ruang ugd , maaf apakah anda keluarga dari cho kyuhyun?" tanya perawat itu

"ne ," jawab umma cho

"bisa salah satu orang tua cho kyuhyun ikut saya untuk menandatangi administrasi nya,"

"biar aku saja yoebo , kalian berdua lihat lah kyuhyun ," ucap appa cho

Tak lama kemudian sungmin dan sang umma tiba di ruang ugd ,

"umma masuklah dulu ," pinta sungmin "aku akan menyusul umma,"

Sungmin yang tak sengaja melihat sekelabatan bayangan seseorang yang di kenalnya , ah tepatnya seseorang yang pernah sangat di cintainya, lebih tepatnya lagi mereka pernah saling mencintai,

"kau.. benar , siwon ?" ucap sungmin kemudian membekap mulutnya

Grepppp

Sungmin memeluk siwon erat,

Hiks

Hiks

Hiks

Siwon terpaku , 'tidak mungkin , sungmin dan kyuhyun , aniy ini tidak mungkin...' lirih siwon dalam hati

Sungmin memukul dada siwon , sungmin benar-benar merindukan namja yang sampai saat ini tak pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun , walau sungmin kini tengah gencar untuk mendapatkan hati ketua senat di kampusnya , kim kangin

"nappeun ! kau pergi terlalu lama ! aku sangat-sangat merindukan mu, nappeun siwonie , nappeun,"

Tanpa sadar siwon membalas pelukan sungmin, siwon tau jika dulu di salah , meninggalkan sungmin begitu saja tanpa kata putus , namun sekarang, posisi sungmin sudah tergantikan oleh seorang namja polos bernama kyuhyun,

"minnie , sungminie ,, uljimarayo..."

Namun tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja lain tengah terluka melihat pemandangan di depan nya ,

"aniy , minnie hyung , ini tidak boleh aku , aku..." lirih kyuhyun di barengi sebuah isakan kecil dari bibir mungilnya

DEG

Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan mereka ,

Siwon menolehkan kepala nya kearah seorang yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari nya dan sungmin , seorang wanita paruh baya tengah memegangi infus nya,

"umma,, kyunie ingin pulang saja , jebal..." pinta kyuhyun memaksa

"ne , kyunie kita pulang ne ," jawab sang umma sayang

"cho sungmin , kita harus bicara," kata siwon mutlak

.

.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

Siwon membawa sungmin menjauh dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi , siwon benar-benar kalut kali ini , di satu sisi dia benar-benar ingin menjelaskan semua kejadian ini yang terjadi antara dirinya dan juga sungmin namun di sisi yang lain ini adalah kesempatan nya untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada sungmin tetang hubungan nya di waktu high school dulu.

Sungmin dan siwon kini tengah berdiri berhadapan , sungmin kembali memeluk siwon , siwon tak menolak segala perlakuan sungmin pada nya , tak ada lagi perasaan di antaranya dan sungmin walau siwon akui dirinya yang salah karena meninggalkan sungmin ke jepang tanpa ada kejelasan pada hubungan mereka, siwon dan sungmin 5 tahun yang lalu adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai hanya saja kala keadaan yang memaksa siwon untuk meninggalkan sungmin tanpa memberi kejelasan tentang hubungan mereka terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin merenggangkan pelukan nya setelah puas memeluk siwon , menyalurkan segala kerinduan nya di masa lalu, siwon menghapus air mata sungmin mengecup kening namja kelinci itu lembut ,

"kau terlihat jelek ming , jangan menangis lagi arra , maafkan aku karena aku meninggalkan mu begitu saja tanpa hubungan yang jelas dulu," kata siwon

Sungmin kembali memeluk siwon , "pabboya ! kau tau kau menyakitiku kuda , aku masih membenci mu sampai sekarang," balas sungmin di tengah isakan nya

"mian ming , mian ... dulu aku adalah namja pengecut yang hanya bisa melukai mu, maafkan aku ,"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan nya lagi , kemudian mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan siwon berdiri tadi, siwon kemudian ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping sungmin, sejenak mereka terdiam

"sudah 5 tahun , apa kau berhasil menjadi seorang dokter siwonie?" tanya sungmin membuka permbicaraan

"hmm aku berhasil menjadi seorang dokter , itu hanya gelar saja kan bagiku impianku bukan menjadi seorang dokter kau tau itu ming," jawab siwon santai

"arsitek eoh dulu kau pernah bilang padaku..." sambung sungmin

"dan aku sekarang tengah mewujudkan impianku ming,"

"hahhh... kau berubah wonnie , hanya orang bodoh sepertimu yang bisa seperti ini, tskk... kau memang sudah gila kuda ," decak sungmin

"kau tau itu, ah ,,, karena kita pernah bersama dulu , kau masih mengenalku dengan baik," balas siwon santai

Mereka kembali terdiam sejenak,

"ming, maafkan aku untuk kesalahanku yang dulu , karena aku meninggalkan mu begitu saja tanpa memberi kejelasan pada hubungan kita, bisakah kau memaafkan ku?"

"apa kau masih mencintaiku wonnie?" tanya sungmin sembari menatap kedua manik mata siwon yang sarat akan keterkejutan,

Sungmin tersenyum tipis , sedikit rasa sakit mengusik relung hati nya, tak di pungkiri jika sungmin masih menyimpan sedikit perasaan itu untuk siwon namun itu sudah terlalu lama, bahkan jika sungmin mengulang lagi dengan siwon , sungmin bersumpah dia tidak akan merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti dulu

Siwon terdiam, siwon terlalu naif dengan pertanyaan sungmin,

"aku tau kita tidak mungkin lagi kembali seperti dulu siwon, aku tau kau juga tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu, aku sangat mengerti, lagipula aku juga sama seperti mu," jelas sungmin

"ming..." lirih siwon tak enak

"aish ... siwon , kau jangan salah paham arra , aku memelukmu dan menangis tadi aku hanya..." sungmin menghirup udara dalam-dalam, sungmin berusaha menahan laju air matanya yang hendak turun kembali "menyalurkan kerinduanku saja , dan sekarang hubungan kita sudah jelaskan , kita adalah mantan kekasih , dan itu membuat semua beban ku menjadi ringan ," ucap sungmin lantang namun sayangnya air matanya gagal di halau nya

Grep

Siwon kembali membawa sungmin ke dalam pelukan nya "maafkan aku ming , aku benar-benar minta maaf,"

Siwon masih setia memeluk sungmin yang terisak keras di dalam pelukan nya , membiarkan sungmin menumpahkan segala beban nya di dalam hatinya hampir 5 tahun ini, walau sungmin berkali-kali menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa namja lain , namun tak di pungkiri sungmin masih memberi siwon ruang di hatinya , tapi sekarang siwon berubah , sungmin tau jika siwon tak memiliki perasaan lagi padanya, dan sungmin cukup tau jika siwon menyukai adiknya.

.

"aku dan kyuhyun saudara siwon, dan kita sudah membuat nya salah paham, bukan kita sih lebih tepatnya aku, hihi, pasti kyunie akan mendiamkan ku lagi , dan pastinya dia akan membenciku setelah ini," ucap sungmin santai sembari menikmati milkshare pisang nya

"hahhhh.. ottokeh ming , aku baru saja mengklaim nya sebagai kekasihku," kata siwon terlihat frustasi

Plukk

Sungmin memukulkan gulungan majalah fashion ke kepala siwon

"kau masih saja sama seperti dulu mengklaim orang seenaknya saja , jangan-jangan kau akan meninggalkan kyuhyun begitu saja seperti aku dulu eoh, kau .. aishhh..."

"aku tidak seperti dulu lagi ming, percayalah, mungkin dulu fikiran ku masih seperti anak-anak, kali ini aku benar-benar serius ming dengan kyuhyun,"

"tunggu .. jadi namja es yang selalu kyuhyun ceritakan itu kau ?" tanya sungmin "ya tuhan choi siwon, kenapa kejadian yang terjadi padaku dulu kembali terulang pada adik ku ,?"

"ming...bantu aku menjelaskan pada kyuhyun , kau tidak kasihan padaku eoh ,"rengek siwon

"apa imbalan nya jika aku membantumu ,"

"aku akan membantumu supaya kangin hyung merespon dan menjadikan mu kekasih nya," jawab siwon

Sungmin hampir saja tersedak minuman nya mendengar perkataan siwon itu

"bagaimana bisa kau tau jika aku tengah mengejar kangin hyung eoh , kau !" pekik sungmin lebay

"tsk ... kau lupa kangin hyung sepupuku eoh , keponakan umma ku, otte ming?" kembali siwon mendesak sungmin

"arraseo ! aku akan membantumu ! dan pastikan semua ucapan mu itu benar choi pabbo !"

"deal !" jawab siwon semangat

.

.

"huweeeeee... umma , ming hyung jahat , siwon hyung kan baru saja menembak kyu untuk jadi kekasih nya tapi ... huweeeeeeee," tangis kyuhyun di dalam kamarnya sang umma blingsatan karena putra bungsu nya tak juga berhenti menangis sejak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit

"chagi baby , tenang arra , kau baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit badan mu juga belum pulih benar , sudah ne , mungkin mereka hanya berteman, jangan seperti ini kyunie," jawab umma cho menenangkan

"andwe.. lihat saja tadi mereka berpelukan seperti itu umma , kyunie benci hyung ... huweeeeeeeee," tangis kyuhyun semakin keras

Cklek

"anyeong semua , ah umma bisakah umma meninggalkan kami berdua" ucap sungmin

"andwe umma tetap disini kyu tidak ingin berbicara dengan ming hyung ! kyu benci hyung ,,, pergi dari kamar kyu !" teriak kyuhyun

"tsk , kekanakan sekali kau kyu , tidak kita harus bicara , atau hyung akan benar-benar merebut siwon dari mu," ancam sungmin

Bahkan tatapan mata sang umma cho yang begitu tajam pada sungmin di acuhkan ming begitu saja

"ming ! kyu !" ucap umma cho tegas "selesaikan permasalah kalian berdua , ingat umma tidak ingin ada pertengkaran lagi esok pagi, dan jika esok kalian masih bersikap seperti ini, lebih baik kalian hidup bersama kakek kalian di busan !"

"andweee !" ucap ming dan kyu bersamaan

Sudah terbayang di dalam benak kedua kakak beradik itu jika mereka harus hidup bersama dengan kakek mereka di cina , kakek mereka sungguh sangat kolot dan juga kejam menurut mereka dan mereka sungguh tak sudi jika harus hidu bersama dengan sang kakek.

"bagus ! selesaikan semuanya dengan baik , ingat perkataan umma , kalian tau umma tidak pernah main-main dengan semuanya!" ucap umma cho kemudia meninggalkan kedua anaknya itu

"wae hyung ! kau jahat sekali !" ucap kyuhyun

"kau belum mendengar semuanya , jangan menghakimi hyung seperti itu,!" ucap sungmin tak mau kalah

"lalu apa yang kyu lihat tadi !" teriak kyuhyun

"ishhh.. dasar bocah !" sungut sungmin

.

Siwon menginjakkan kakinya di pelataran sebuah gedung raksasa di depan nya, choi corp , sungguh siwon sangat malas untuk menginjakkan kaki nya di gedung ini, tak jauh dari pandangan matanya , siwon melihat sang umma yang sudah menunggunya di lobby gedung perkantoran itu

"selamat pagi tuan muda," sapa seorang namja paruh baya yang sangat di kenalnya , sekretaris pribadi sang appa ,

"pagi shin ahjusi ," balas siwon malas,

"nyonya besar sudah menunggu anda di loby ," ucap shin ahjusi lagi

"aku mengerti," ucap siwon sembari menyerah kunci mobilnya pada shin ahjusi

Siwon berjalan malas menuju sang umma yang kembali menggunakan cosplay yeoja dan kini tengah asik menikmati secangkir kopi dan membaca majalah fashion favorit nya

"umma..." panggil siwon

"pagi anakku , kau sudah siap, umma akan mengawalmu menuju ruangan appa mu," ucap heechul

"tidak perlu..." sahut seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri angkuh di belakang siwon

Siwon membalikkan badan nya menatap namja paruuh baya yang tingginya hampir menyamai tinggi badan nya dengan tatapan sengit, heechul memutar bola matanya bosan melihat perang dingin kedua namja beda generasi itu

"apa seperti itu cara mu menghormati orang yang lebih tua dari mu choi siwon ?" tanya namja paruh baya bernama choi hankyung itu

"jadi aku harus seperti apa choi sajangnim,, kau yang memulai peperangan ini," jawab siwon dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang appa

"yakh kalian !" pekik heechul mulai jengah ,

Nyutt

"aww aww..." aduh siwon ketika merasakan telinganya di tarik dengan kasar oleh sang umma

"choi siwon ! kau sungguh tak sopan dengan appa mu,!" marah heechul

Nyutt

"aww ... chagi ..aww aww..."aduh hankyung ketika telingannya juga di tarik oleh sang istri

"choi hankyung , begini caramu berucap setelah sekian lama kalian berdua tidak bertemu eoh ,,, begini sikap mu sebagai seorang appa eoh !" marah heechul

Kemudian heechul menyeret kedua namja beda usia itu menuju lift heechul akan melanjutkan penyiksaan terhadap namja berstatus ayah dan anak itu di ruangan hankyung,

"semoga mereka baik-baik saja," lirih shin ahjusi prihatin

"nyonya heechul terlalu menakutkan untuk di lawan,"

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Ketiga namja berbeda usia ini tengah duduk di sofa didalam ruangan bertuliskan presiden direktur choi, seorang namja 24 tahun yang kini hanya duduk sembari memainkan ujung kemejanya dan seorang lagi tengah memandang bosan kearah luar jendela,

Brakkk

Seorang namja super duber cantik dan kejam melebihi ibu tiri mulai jengah dengan kondisi yang seperti ini, kedua namja itu terkejut , salah satunya mengelus dada nya , takut serangan jantung kembali di deranya seperti 3 tahun yang lalu ketika putranya memberontak padanya

"chagi , kau ingin penyakit jantung suami mu ini kumat," protes hankyung pada istrinya

"apa peduli hah , kau dan kau !" heechul menujuk putra dan suami yang disiksanya itu dengan jari lentiknya yang berhiasakan cat kuku hitam mengkilau,

Mereka menelan ludah gugup

"bagimana bisa kalian bersikap seperti ini eoh , kalian sudah hampir 3 tahun tak saling bertemu , tapi apa yang umma lihat kau choi siwon ! dan kau choi hankyung ! aku tidak peduli , kalian harus berbaikan atau umma akan menghancurkan semua yang kalian punya !"hankyung beranjak dari duduknya untuk beralih keluar ruangan suaminya dan kembali membanting pintu dengan kasar, hankyung tau jika cucu seorang yakuza jepang itu pastilah tak main-main, kakek mertua dan ayah mertuanya benar-benar sangat kejam hankyung sungguh masih sayang dengan nyawanya,

Mereka masih terdiam satu sama lain ,

"appa, mian..." ucap siwon membuka pembicaraan

Hankyung masih terdiam mengamati putra bungsunya yang jujur saja sangat dirindukannya itu

"aku sungguh tidak ingin kembali membuat pertengkaran dengan appa , tapi kali ini mengertilah appa , aku sungguh ingin menjadi seorang arsitek," kembali siwon mencoba membujuk ayahnya

"dan kau sudah menyandang gelar seorang dokter, siapa yang akan mengurus hanyang hospital jika kau tidak mau menjalani profesimu sebagai dokter siwon, mengertilah nak," jawab hankyung sedikit melunak

"appa masih punya yunho hyung, kenapa harus aku yang di serahi rumah sakit itu," siwon mulai memprotes kembali "berikan perusahaan kontruksi milik appa , dan berikan rumah sakit itu pada hyung , appa mengertilah , aku sudah menuruti appa untuk sekolah di kedokteran dan aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik , sekarang biarkan aku memilih keinginan ku sebagai arsitek," kekeuh siwon

Hankyung kembali terdiam , kali ini dia tidak ingin lagi kehilangan anak yang di rindukannya lagi, hankyung walaupun keras dia sangat merindukan bercengkrama dengan putra kesayangannya ini, salahkan saja sifat kerasnya yang menurun darinya hankyung memilih untuk mengalah kali ini,

"kemarilah , duduk di sebelah appa nak , appa ingin menawarkan sesuatu dan kali ini tidak ada penolakan lagi,"

Siwon mengangguk kemudian beranjak untuk duduk di sebelah ayahnya,

"jadi apa yang akan appa tawarkan ? atau ada maksud lain dari yang appa katakan padaku tadi,?" tanya siwon penasaran

"aniyo .. tapi appa hanya ingin tau saja," hankyung mengeluarkan selembar foto dari saku jasnya yang memberikannya pada siwon

DEG

Foto kyuhyun, namja yang baru saja diclaim nya menjadi kekasihnya

"dari mana appa mendapatkan foto ini , appa menguntitku !" protes siwon sebal

Hankyung tertawa terbahak

"bawa namja ini pulang kerumah sebelum umma menculik namja ini dan membuatnya seperti joongie, dan segera bekerja di kim's kontruksi bulan depan, perusahaan kakek kim appa serahkan padamu,"

Clekkk

Siwon buru-buru menyimpan foto kekasihnya itu kedalam saku jaketnya ketika ibunya kembali memasuki ruangan dengan di ikuti oleh sekretaris suaminya yang tengah membawa bekal makan siang yang di bawanya dari rumah tadi

"terima kasih noona lee kau bisa meninggalkan kami," ucap heechul cuek

"umma ," rajuk siwon, demi tuhan siwon jaga image mu sebagai pria dingin yang selalu membuat yeoja dan uke tergila-gila padamu dan kau merajuk pada ibumu , ini akan menjadi rahasia choi siwon

"umma membuatkan makan siang untuk kalian, dan ingat umma tidak ingin ada makanan yang tersisa atau kalian tau akibatnya,"

Selalu berakhir dengan ancaman tapi mereka akan menghabiskannya dengan senang hati walau tanpa ancaman sekalipun, dasar nyonya besar choi

"han , sepertinya aku akan kembali menikahkan anak kita,"

Bbbuuuuurrrrrrr

Kedua namja yang baru saja akan menelan makanan nya sontak tersedak dan menyemburkan makanannya satu sama lain,

.

.

Kediaman cho ,

Masih dengan kedua saudara ini yang tengah bersitegang di kamar si bungsu cho

"aku sudah putus dengan nya kyu, kau jangan bodoh, aku dan siwon memang pernah berpacaran dan dia pergi begitu saja, tanpa memberiku kata putus dan kemarin kami memperjelas semuanya, dan jangan bodoh kyu aku sudah tidak mencintainya aku mengejar kangin hyung kau sendiri tau , dan sialnya kangin itu sepupu siwon, dia memintaku untuk merestui kalian,"

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tak percaya

"apa maksud hyung?" tanya kyuhyun meyakinkan

"tsk ... kau ini tak peka tapi selalu mendahulukan emosimu dulu sebelum bertindak, dasar anak kecil !"

Kyuhyun kembali berkaca-kaca , sensitive hati kyuhyun masih sensitive dengan semua perkataan hyungnya

"kau , jika kau masih cengeng seperti ini , sampai kapanpun hyung tidak akan merestui kalian , ! apa jadinya siwon yang mempunyai kekasih cengeng sepertimu eoh , malu-maluin !" cibir sungmin

"huwweeeee hyung menyebalkan huweeeee..." tangis kyuhyun meledak pada akhirnya

Brakkkkk

Nyonya cho memasuki kamar si bungsu lagi , kepalanya sungguh berdenyut mendengar pertengkaran kedua putranya

"akan umma adukan pada appa kalian , jika kalian tidak berbaikan hari ini juga !" teriak nyonya cho tak kalah nyaringnya

Dan membuat mereka berdua bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan appa mereka yang menghukum mereka dengan mengurangi uang shopping hari sabtu mereka , andwe , mereka tidak mau

"dasar umma kejam !" umpat sungmin

"nenek sihir!" umpat kyuhyun

"hyung/saeng-ah... maafkan hyung/kyu..." dan mereka berbaikan , walau mereka sebenarnya enggan

.

.

Hari ini kyuhyun kembali bekerja di cafe tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu , dan lagi sudah 3 hari kyuhyun tak melihat orang yang mengklaimnya sebagai kekasihnya secara paksa itu,

"kau kenapa kyunie?" tanya taeyon penasar melihat namja kesayangan nya ini terlihat tak bersemangat

"aniyo noona , hanya sedikit bosan saja," jawab kyuhyun sekenanya

"dia mencari namja es itu taeyona," sahut yoona

"noona ... aniyo..." elak kyuhyun pada yoona

"kau tidak bisa berbohong chagiya..." goda yoona kembali

"ne .. kyunie sedang mencari siwon hyung ,"

"aku disini apa yang kau cari hmm..." kata seseorang yang baru saja masuk melalui pintu belakang

"si..siwon hyung..." lirih kyuhyun

Grep

Siwon mencekal lengan kanan kyuhyun dan menariknya untuk mengikutinya keluar dari pintu belakang

"pakai ini ," siwon menyerahkan helm , kemudian memakaikan jaket kulit yang di pakaikan pada tubuh kyuhyun

"hyung mau membawaku kemana," tanya kyuhyun lagi

"diam !" jawab siwon dengan nada dingin dan datar

"neeee..."

"sekarang naiklah , dan berpegang yang erat, setelah ini kau akan tau aku membawamu kemana , my princess..." ucap siwon

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung kyuhyun berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya , siwon memanggilnya my princess, oh tuhan katakan ini bukan mimpi , kyuhyun sadarlah ini bukan mimpi babo...

"yakh ! apa yang kau tunggu cepat naik !" kali ini teriakan siwon kembali membawa kesadarannya,

"hyung .. jangan ngebut ne ,"

Namun perkataan kyuhyun tak di gubris siwon setelah kyuhyun menaiki motor ducatinya siwon lasung menancap gas dengan seenaknya membuahkan pekikkan ketakukan kyuhyun yang membuat bibir joker itu tak hentinya menyunggingkan senyumannya

.

.

Tbc-


	7. Chapter 7

Kyuhyun gemetaran sewaktu akan turun dari ducati siwon sungguh kyuhyun bagaikan berada di arena balap gp yang selalu di lihatnya setiap minggu di saluran tv favoritnya , namja 17 tahun itu tidak habis pikir dengan cara berkendara siwon yang bisa di katakan ugal ugalan,

"kenapa tidak turun?" tanya siwon sembari melepas helm yang di pakainya, kyuhyun masih memegang erat jaket kulit siwon , kakinya gemetaran dan tulang-tulangnya seperti dilolosi begitu saja

"kaki ku gemetaran hyung , aku tidak bisa bergerak," ucap kyuhyun gemetaran , sungguh kyuhyun sangat malu , pasti siwon akan menertawakannya pikir kyuhyun sendiri

Siwon turun lebih dulu kemudian membantu kyuhyun turun dari ducatinya, dan kyuhyun terduduk di tanah beraspal yang disebut oleh keluarga choi sebagi pelataran yang jika orang lain melihatnya ini seperti jalanan di daerah perumahan kyuhyun ,

"hyung , hiks.. kau pasti akan menertawakanku iya kan..." kyuhyun mulai terisak , sedikit kekanakan tapi sikap ini yang selalu membuat siwon gemas ,siwon sungguh sedikit menyesal sudah membuat kekasihnya ini ketakutan , jarak yang harusnya di dapat di tempuh dengan waktu 30 menit siwon memangkasnya menjadi separuhnya, yah ada sedikit bakatnya yang tidak tersalurkan , bakat yang selalu diam-diam di salurkannya melalui balapan liar sewaktu high school dulu

Siwon menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di tanah beraspal itu, mengacak surai madu kyuhyun sayang kemudian menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di kening kyuhyun, dan sontak membuat kyuhyun menghentikan tangisnya dan mulai merona

"kau sangat manis jika tengah merona seperti kyunie, maafkan hyung ne ," ucap siwon tulus dengan senyum joker yang baru pertama kali di lihat kyuhyun, senyuman yang membuat kyuhyun pingsan seketika

Brug

"mwo,, kyunie ,,kyunie .. irona baby , kyunie,,," kata siwon panik sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi gembil kekasihnya , calon arsitek dengan lulusan kedokteran (author ngarang wkwkwk) dari universitas terkemuka di tokyo ini seperti orang bodoh saja , kepanikannya ketika kyuhyun kehilangan kesadaranya yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri

Ceklek,

"yah choi siwon , kau apakan temanmu itu eoh?!" pekik jaejoong ketika pertama kali ketika membuka pintu di dapatinya adik iparnya tengah berusaha membangunkan kyuhyun

"hyung , dia pingsan! Tolong aku hyung !"panik siwon sembari mengangkat tubuh ringan kyuhyun ,

"cepat bawa kekamarmu , aku akan memberitahu yunho,"

.

Plukk

Sebuah gulungan majalah mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di kepala siwon, siapa lagi pelakunya jika buka sang ratu penguasa mansion choi, choi heechul ,

"umma akan membuat otak pintarku ini cidera dan menjadikannya bodoh jika umma hoby sekali memukulkan majalah itu di kepalaku, appoyo umma," rajuk siwon pada heechul

"kau memang bodoh choi pabbo ! kau lulusan kedokteran di jepang dan kau lulusan terbaik tapi menolong kekasihmu sendiri tidak bisa , apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihmu sehingga dia pingsan seperti itu pabbo !" marah heechul melihat putra bungsu nya mulai menampakkan wajah innocentnya

"aku hanya berusaha membawanya kemari dengan cara yang menghemat waktu umma , dan ya ini memang salahku , mian ..." akhirnya siwon menyadarinya dan heechul kembali menghela nafasnya lelah, sungguh ini merupakan sebuah kejutan karena siwon pertama kali kembali ke mansion choi setelah hamppir 2 tahun tidak mau pulang tapi ini juga membuatnya shock ketika putranya membuat seorang namja kehilangan kesadarannya

"siwon-ah , putra umma yang paling umma sayang , umma tau semua sikap bodohmu ini karena dulu appamu yang mengekang semua keinginanmu sayang tapi bisakah jika kau dengan kekasihmu kau tidak melakukan bakat balap liarmu itu hmm,"

"aku hanya ingin segera membawa nya kemari untuk mengenalkan pada umma , karena aku tau umma akan melakukan hal yang aneh pada kyuhyun jika aku tidak segera membawanya ke mansion,"

"jadi , kau sudah berbaikan dengan appamu?"

Siwon terdiam , siwon malas membalas perkataan umma nya yang masih berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya,

"appa sudah mengerti keinginanku dan sebagai konsekuensi nya kim kontrusi appa menyerahkannya kepadaku umma ," terang siwon pada heechul

"baguslah , jadi umma bisa fokus pada butik umma , jadi mulai kapan kau memimpin perusahaan haraboji kim itu siwon?"

"minggu depan," jawab siwon singkat

"dan kau juga sudah memiliki kekasih , jadi umma tidak usah susah mengurusmu , kau tau umma ingin bersantai , dan mungkin setelah jaejoong melahirkan umma akan fokus mengurus anaknya dan butik , jadi secepatnya kau juga harus segera menikah , jadi umma dan appa bisa santai sembari mengurus cucu umma dan appa,"

"yakh , ! umma mana bisa begitu , kyu masih sangat muda umma , dan aku masih ingin berpacaran dengan nya ,"

Plukkk

Lagi gulungan majalah itu mendarat di kepala siwon

"umma tidak menyuruhmu menikah besok pabbo ! kata-kata umma yang mana yang tidak kau pahami, lagipula kekasihmu itu masih sekolah , jadi umma masih bisa bersabar menunggu hanya sampai dia lulus senior high school, masih satu tahun lagikan , dan tidak ada bantahan siwon , kau tau umma lebih baik," ucap heechul , dan siwon tau dia tidak bisa sama sekali membantah perkataan ummanya ini , umma akan melakukan apapun untuk melakukan keinginannya,

"terserah umma , aku mau melihat kyuhyun dulu , bisakah umma membantuku?" pinta siwon

"apa ?"

"bisakah umma membuatkan kyuhyun sup ayam aku rasa dia membutuhkan itu , umma tau jika sup umma adalah sup terenak di dunia," ucap siwon sembari menaik turunkan alis tebal yang di warisikan appa nya padanya

"dasar penjilat," canda heechul

"apakah aku terlihat seperti itu umma,? Aku berkata jujur umma..." kata siwon merayu

"yakh ! hentikan kuda pabbo , cepat temui kyuhyun , umma akan membuatkan sup ayam,"

.

.

"dia tidak apakan hyung?" tanya siwon pada yunho yang baru saja memeriksa kyuhyun

"dia tak apa siwon dia hanya kelelahan dan juga sepertinya dia belum makan siang, biarkan dia istirahat dulu , kau mandilah, dulu hyung akan menungguinya," sela jaejoong menjelaskan pada adik iparnya

"mandilah dulu siwon , sebentar lagi makan malam , dan hyung pastikan kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja ketika bangun ," sambung yunho,

"baiklah , aku akan ke kamar mandi bawah, aku titip kyunie ya hyung,"

Tak lama setelah siwon meninggalkan kamarnya , suara lenguhan kecil menarik perhatian pasangan choi sulung ini ,

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya jaejoong lembut

Kyuhyun membuka matanya pelan,

"aku .. ada dimana,?" tanya kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit lemah

"kau ada di kamar siwon, kau pingsan selama 2 jam , kau baik-baik saja , kau ingin minum?" tanya yunho

"aku ingin minum hyung ," ucap kyuhyun pelan

Jaejoong mengambil air putih di nakas di samping tempat tidur , yunho membantu kyuhyun untuk duduk dan menyandar di headboard bed king size siwon , kyuhyun menerima air putih yang jaejoong berikan , kyuhyun menghabiskan nya pelan

"sudah mendingan ?" tanya jaejoong lagi

"ne , gomawo , maaf hyung siapa?" tanya kyuhyun

"ah , kami hampir lupa memperkenalkan diri kami , aku kakak siwon , choi yunho dan namja manis di sampingmu dia istriku choi jaejoong,"

"ah bangapsemida hyungnim , aku cho kyuhyun hyung , aku uhmm , .."

"kami sudah tau siapa kau kyuhyun ssi, nah , istirhatlah , siwon sedang mandi di kamar mandi di bawah , kami menunggumu di meja makan 1 jam lagi, arrachi," kata jaejoong pada kyuhyun

"ne hyung , gomawo,"

.

Siwon mendudukan dirinya di samping kyuhyun , meraih jemari tangan kanan kyuhyun meraihnya kemudian mengecupnya sekilas

"gwencana ?" tanya siwon lembut

"ne , hyung , gwencana , aku sudah tak apa-apa , maafkan aku hyung," ucap kyuhyun menunduk

Siwon meraih dagu kyuhyun yang jatuh tertunduk , memaksanya untuk perpandangan dengan siwon, siwon kembali tersenyum lembut

"aku mencintaimu kyunie , sejak hari pertama kau mengenalkan dirimu pada karyawan di cafe , kau seseorang yang berhasil meluluhkan hatiku ,"

Kyuhyun terpana dengan pengakuan siwon tubuhnya menegang dan wajahnya kembali merona,

"dan , cho sungmin hyungmu , dia memang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan ku , aku meninggalkan nya tiba-tiba karena aku harus pergi ke jepang, dan setahun sepulang aku dari jepang sepupuku kim kangin menceritakan jika dia tengah dekat dengan hyungmu, dan aku tau aku tak berhak untuk menemuinya dan menjelaskan apa alasan ku kepergianku, aku sudah senang melihatnya bahagia tapi kesalahpahaman membuatmu salah sangka, maafkan aku kyu,"

Grepp

Kyuhyun memeluk siwon tiba-tiba,

"maafkan aku juga hyung , aku juga mencintai hyung , jadi jangan tinggalkan aku ne ,"

Siwon tersenyum dalam rengkuhannya memeluk kyuhyun , "never .. karena choi siwon di takdirkan untuk cho kyuhyun,."

Siwon mengendurkan pelukan nya , mereka saling berpandangan , hingga wajah siwon semakin mendekat pada wajah kyuhyun , kyuhyun sontak memejamkan matanya mengerti jika setelah ini sebuah ciuman akan terjadi ,

"CHOI SIWOOOONNNN ! cepat turun , makan malam sudah siap , appa juga sudah datang !" teriak heechul dari luar kamar siwon , dan menggalkan siwon yang tinggal beberapa detik lagi berhasil mencuri keperawanan bibir kyuhyun, poor siwon

"umma menganggu, !" geram siwon

Kyuhyun terkikik , menangkup wajah siwon dan..

CUPPP

Kyuhyun mendaratkan ciuman pertamanya di bibir joker siwon ,

" my first kiss , saranghae hyung ..." ucap kyuhyun

Siwon memeluk kyuhyun erat

"nado saranghae .. choi kyuhyun..."

"yakh ! aku masih cho kyuhyun !"

"choi siwon ! cepat turun !" heechul kembali berteriak

"ne umma kami turun, !" jawab siwon

.

Tbc

.

a/n :

eheheheh ,, anyeong ff bulukan update ,

nah kurang 1 chapter lagi ya kelar , masih ada yang sabar nunggu ? hehe

gomawo ,

moonkyu1013


	8. Chapter 8

Setahun berlalu ,

Hari ini adalah kelulusan kyuhyun dan malam nya akan dilanjutkan dengan acara pertunangan kyuhyun dan siwon , dan pagi ini keluarga cho kembali dibuat heboh dengan kedua putra manis mereka yang tengah membuat ulah dan membuat pusing kepala mereka, mempunyai dua putra istimewa dan keduanya memilik wajah yang manis sungguh membuat kedua orangtua itu hampir setiap hari di penuhi rasa was was dan siap menerima serangan jantung mendadak , hari ini akan diadakan dua acara pertunangan sekaligus, pertunangan cho sungmin dan cho kyuhyun namun seperti akan gagal mengigat kejadian besar yang membuat pasangan cho ini tidak tau harus berbuat apa ,

"yongmin oppa , aku butuh minum, tolong yoebo bisakah mengambilkanku minum sungguh aku tak kuat berlajan," pinta hanna yang kini tengah duduk disebuah sofa sembari menghadap kedua putra nya yang tengah terdiam sedikit merasa bersalah dan takut , umma mereka baru saja mengamuk dengan luar biasa, wanita yang biasanya bersikap tenang baru saja meledak dengan luar biasa bahkan ayah mereka tak bisa berbuat banyak

"baiklah sayang, tunggu sebentar, kumohon tahan emosimu, arraseo," tenang yongmin pada istrinya

.

"umma..." sungmin memberanikan diri membuka pembicaraan,

"sudah berapa bulan sungmin?" tanya hanna masih mencoba berusaha menahan emosinya

"4 bulan umma," jawab sungmin lemah sembari menundukkan kepalanya

Hanna kembali berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dia ingin emosinya tidak lagi menguasai dirinya, tangan kanannya memegang leharnya yang tiba-tiba kaku, kepalanya pun merasa sedikit vertigo, astaga

"tenang hanna tenang," lirih yongmin menenangkan istrinya

"dan kau kyuhyun ?" tanya hanna kemudian

Kyuhyun mengigit bibirnya menahan takut, umma nya sangat mengerikan , bahkan hari dengan sangat terpaksa kyuhyun harus menghadari acara kelulusannya terlambat , hah sungguh kyuhyun ingin meruntuki kesialan hari ini , sejatinya kyuhyun ingin memberitahukan berita ini setelah acara pertunangan selesai tapi yah , kyuhyun ingin sekali menyalahkan kakaknya, kalau saja kakaknya tidak salah mengambil laporan kesehatannya dan meninggalkannya denngan ceroboh di perpustakaan keluarganya

"cho kyuhyun ! jawab pertanyaan umma !" kata nyonya cho sedikit meninggikan nada bicara , nafasnya sedikit tersengal

"yoebo , sabar ," tenang tuan cho lagi

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang oppa sedang kedua anakmu sedang hamil !" teriak nyonya cho kemudian ,

Kedua kakak beradik itu menundukkan kepala merasa jika kesalahan mereka berhasil membuat sang umma marah-marah di pagi yang cerah dengan kicau burung diluar sana,

"umma mianhae," lirih kyuhyun menyesal

"berapa bulan kyu , jawab umma nak," tanya sang appa pelan

"2 bulan umma , mian," jawab kyuhyun penuh penyesalan

"hah , chagie , sebaiknya acara pertunangan kita batalkan saja , kita ganti dengan acara pernikahan, aigo ... appa harus mencari aspirin , kau kyuhyun bersiaplah untuk acara kelulusanmu dan kau sungmin tetap dirumah , jangan pernah sekalipun kau coba-coba keluar dari rumah ini, mengerti, appa sedang menghukum mu," ucap sang kepala keluarga final,

.

.

Sedang di tempat lain, kedua saudara ini tengah berada di kediaman keluarga besar kim lebih tepatnya kediaman kakek dan nenek siwon dan kangin dari pihak sang ibu, sial kedua nya sejak tiba di kediaman keluarga tak henti-henti meruntuk, bukan karena appa , tapi sang kakek sangatlah mengerikan , walau sang nenek sangat menyayangi mereka , masuk ke kediaman orang tua dari umma mereka sama saja masuk kedalam lubang buaya yang bersebelahan dengan kandang singa,

"papa ,!" pekik heechul dan juga kembarannya heenim yang merupakan ibu dari kangin

"putri-putri ku yang manis," kata tuan kim santai sembari menghisap cerutunya , namja 65 tahun yang masih terlihat perkasa di usia senja nya yang merupakan pimpinan klan yakuza teratai putih dan juga gang mafia kim yang sudah sangat mendunia itu,

"papa ! hentikan kami namja papa tau !" sebal heechul sembari mempoutkan bibirnya tak suka , ouh heechul sang nyonya choi tidak tahukah jika usiamu sudah 40 tahun lebih sedikit,

"haha , nyonya choi yang manis , kemari sayang , kau nyonya park heenim , putri-putriku," lagi canda sang ayah

"yah ! papa hentikan !" pekik keduanya dan berhasil membuat si kakek dengan 3 cucu ini tertawa terbahak-bahak ,

'dasar umma tidak tau umur,' cibir siwon dan yunho dalam hati

'aku malu mempunyai umma seperti ini,' cibir kangin

"kakek sungguh melupakan kami," kali ini jaejoong yang mempoutkan bibirnya, kakek kim adalah idolanya , karena kakek kim suka sekali memanjakan jaejoong dengan memberinya banyak sekali voucher belanja gratis , salahkan saja hoby belanja yang di bawanya sejak lahir, eh ~

"ah cucu menantu , kemarilah , mana changmin hmm , kakek merindukannya," kata kakek kim,

"sedang bersama nenek kim kek , dan umma-deul , umma sungguh memalukan , lihat umma sudah tua-tua tapi manjanya nggak ketulungan, tidak malu apa sama appa-deul,"

"kau hanya iri chagi ," kikik heenim

"imo, bukan begitu , ish menyebalkan, kakek imo menyebalkan," adu jaejoong

"sudah-sudah , duduklah kalian semua , siwon kangin duduk disebalah kakek , ada yang ingin kakek bicarakan,"

Siwon dan kangin menuruti perintah sang kakek,

"hari ini kalian akan bertunangan, benar?" tanya kakek kim

"ne kakek," jawab mereka berbarengan

"tapi sepertinya acara pertunangan itu harus dibatalkan," sambung kakek kim lagi

Deg

Deg

Siwon dan kangin sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraan sang kakek , dan mereka sudah siap untuk di hakimi habis-habisan oleh sang umma dan kakak ipar mereka yang kelewat cerewet , naudzubillah,

"wae , papa kenapa !?" tanya heechul bingung

Siwon kangin semakin menundukkan kepala mereka nyawa mereka benar-benar di ujung tanduk , dua putra kembar pewaris kekayaan sang kakek ini sangat mengerikan , siwon pernah di pukuli oleh majalah fashion kemudian mobil kesayangannya dulu sewaktu high schol pernah di remukkan didepan matanya dengan menggunakan martil raksasa penghancur gedung , sedang kangin sang umma pernah dengan teganya menjemurnya tanpa baju di atap gedung perusahaan kontruksinya karena sewaktu high school dia mabuk bersama teman-temannya dan ketika umma mengetahui dirinya merokok , dengan kejam nya heenim memberikan sekardus rokok dan menyuruh kangin menghabiskannya didepan saat itu juga, alhasil sampai sekarang kangin kapok dan trauma jika berhadapan dengan rokok , katakan kangin sudah phobia rokok, cucu yakuza yang sadar akan kesehatannya

"karena kedua calon cucu menatuku sedang mengandung ," kata kakek kim santai

"hankyung-ah sebaiknya kita ketaman belakang kita minum kopi disana saja," ajak park joong woon suami dari heenim,

"yun kau mau ikut dengan kami," tawar hankyung

"aku akan menyusul appa , aku harus menelpon rumah sakit dulu," jawab yunho

Dan ketiganya meninggalkan ruang keluarga yang tiba-tiba atmosfer didalamnya berubah menjadi sangat dingin

"astaga siwon kangin !" pekik jaejoong tiba-tiba

"yakh ! mati kalian !" pekik heechul dan heenim yang kini tengah mengeksekusi kedua anaknya dengan sadis , dan di ikuti menantu tertua keluarga choi yang kini ikut merancau tak jelas,

.

.

"ini semua salah sungmin hyung," sebal kyuhyun

"ini juga salahmu juga , coba saja kalau kau tak mengambil tespek yang sudah ku buang di tong sampah semua tidak akan seperti ini ," jawab sungmin tak kalah sebal

"tapi jika hyung tidak mengambil hasil kesehatanku maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi!"

"jadi kau menyalahkan hyung !" pekik sungmin tak suka

"yah! Wae !" sungut kyuhyun tak mau kalah

Brak

Nyonya cho hanna menggebrak meja rias didepannya , membuat beberapa perias yang berada didalamnya tersentak kaget

"kalian berdua ! tutup mulut kalian atau mulut kalian akan umma sumpal dengan botol hairspray ini !"

Dan see , mereka berdua sekarang duduk dengan tenang

"umma tidak mengajarkan kalian hal-hal seperti ini , kalian membuat umma gagal kalian tau ! bagaimana bisa tidak mengetahui jika kedua anak umma tengah mengandung ! bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian sehingga membahayakan keselamatan kalian dan bayi kalian, hmm? Kalian membuat umma tak berguna ! dan umma kecewa karena kalian tidak bisa menahan nafsu kalian, semua yang umma tanamkan sejak dini ternyata kalian langgar,"

"mianhae umma," sesal keduanya

"sudahlah , kalian sudah dewasa , mulai sekarang kalian harus mempertanggung jawabkan sendiri kehidupan kalian, yah setidaknya umma tidak akan khawatir karena kalian mempunyai suami yang kaya jadi umma dan appamu bisa tenang, sudahlah , umma dan appa menunggu kalian didepan , kita berangkat 30 menit lagi, mengerti!"

"ne umma..." jawab mereka berbarengan lagi

.

.

Jaejoong yang tengah memasangkan dasi pada adik iparnya masih saja merancau menceramahi siwon terus-terusan , sedang sang suami lebih baik menjauh daripada ikut di ceramahi istrinya

"hyung , hentikan aku sudah mendengar perkataanmu dari kemarin,please," mohon siwon

"biar saja , kau sama saja seperti hyungmu tidak bisa sabaran, apa kau tidak bisa menahan nafsumu melihat lubang perawan eoh," cibir siwon

"hyung , itu terlalu vulgar..." rengek siwon. Ckck merengek adalah pantangan bagi siwon , tapi entahlah siwon mulai amnesia , jelas saja siwon habis dianiaya ummanya kemarin

"biar saja , ! kenapa kau malu eoh ! ish harusnya hyung memenggal adik kecilmu dulu kemudian menyimpannya dilemari pendingin dirumah sakit baru kemudian hyung sambungkan lagi setelah kyuhyun lulus kuliah , demi semua koleksi tas hello kitty hyung siwon , kyuhyun masih 18 tahun , ish,"

"yah kenapa hyung jahat sekali , aku mengaku salah , jangan aniaya adik kecilku , ah baiklah tas hello kitty edisi 1004 special edition dan spa emas di maldive , otte?" tawar siwon terpaksa

"deal , cepat benahi penampilanmu, kami menunggu dibawah," jawab jaejoong cuek

"dasar ! gajah gendud !" cibir siwon pelan

"aku mendengarmu kuda liar! Ingat adik kecilmu terancam olehku !"

Siwon hanya bisa mencelos mendengar kesepakatan konyol dengan kakak iparnya yang sangat menggilai hello kitty , "tidak ingat umur dasar gajah !" sebal siwon

.

.

Gereja yang terletak di sebuah kawasan geonggi-do yang berdekatan dengan pantai itu nampak mulai ramai dengan para undangan yang mulai berdatangan memenuhi tempat duduk didalam gereja berukuran tak terlalu besar itu dengan arsitektur eropa kuno itu ,

Keluarga besar choi dan park datang lebih dahulu termasuk sang ketua yakuza kakek dan nenek kim yang sudah duduk dengan manisnya dikursi paling depan sedang siwon dan kangin sudah mulai gelisah ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya didalam hidupnya , menikah , berkali-kali dua cucu yakuza ini mengumpat bahkan menyumpah serapahi kegugupannya, (haha .. author melet-melet)

"hyung ! aku gugup sial ! aku lebih memilih terjun payung dari ketinggian 1000 kaki , aku gugup sekali ," ucap siwon

"diam lah , ! aku juga !" jawab kangin singkat

"tenanglah kalian berdua!" ucap heechul dan heenim bersamaan

Nyali mereka berdua menyiut , mengingat penganiayaan umma mereka kemarin

"ne umma ..." jawab mereka singkat dan kembali memasang wajah dingin mereka

Tak lama suara pintu gereja itu terbuka menampakan dua mempelai pengantin yang tengah berdiri disamping appa mereka, kedua namja berstatus seme itu mendadak terpesona,

Semua tamu undangan berdiri , banyak teman-teman kyuhyun dari tempatnya bekerja sambilan dulu , menatap kyuhyun kagum , dan juga sungmin

Siwon dan kangin merapikan tuxedo hitam mereka yang terkesan mewah dikenakan mereka walau desainnya sederhana, sedang kyuhyun dan sungmin mengenakan jas putih dengan kemeja berwarna senada dengan ukuran sedikit longgar mengingat perut keduanya mulai sedikit membuncit, bahkan kyuhyun yang baru mengandung 2 bulan hampir sama ukurannya dengan sungmin yang mengandung 4 bulan , terang saja janin kyuhyun kembar jika kalian tau, (author ngarang .. hehe)

"kalian siap ," tanya yongmin kepada kedua anaknya ,

Sang umma yang mendadak sedih berdiri dibelakang kedua anaknya dan suaminya yang siap mengantarkan kedua anaknya ke altar,

"ne appa," jawab mereka berdua berbarengan,

Dan yongmin mulai membimbing kedua anaknya menuju ke altar pernikahan,

Yongmin menyerahkan sungmin terlebih dahulu kepada kangin

"kangin-ah aku serahkan sungmin padamu , jagalah dan sayangi dia sampai maut memisahkan kalian," ucap yongmin sembari menyerahkan tangan sungmin pada kangin

"aku berjanji aboniem," ucap kangin kemudian mengambil tangan sungmin dan mengenggamnya erat

Kemudian yongmin menyerahkan kyuhyun pada siwon,

"aku sungguh tidak percaya harus menyerahkan putra bungsuku padamu siwon , dan kau berhasil membuat kyuhyunku hamil di usia 18 tahun , aku akan membunuhmu siwon jika kau menyakitinya," ancam yongmin pada siwon , sungguh perkataan yang berbeda ketika menyerahkan sungmin pada kangin , dan kangin berhasil meledek siwon

"ne aboniem , aku berjanji" kemudian siwon menerima tangan kyuhyun dan mengenggamnya erat

"kangin , urusanmu dengan appa belum selesai nak , kita masih punya satu pertandingan yudo lagi ," lirih yongmin pada kangin , dan berhasil membuat kangin menelan ludah nya kasar

Dan hal ini membuat sungmin dan kyuhyun terkiki geli,

"ternyata appamu lebih mengerikan dari umma dan kakek kami, min" lirih kangin

"sangat mengerikan," sambung siwon

"kalian belum tau jika appa kami adalah master yudo terbaik di negri kita , appa seorang pelatih atlet nasional untuk olimpiade , dan kalian juga pintar bela diri kan , jadi selamat berjuang mengalahkan appa ne ,"

"holly shit !" runtuk kangin dan siwon

"jadi bisa kita mulai pemberkatan nikahnya?" putus sang pendeta

.

.

"jadi seperti kisah percintaan orang tua kita , haha" tawa minho

"berhentilah tertawa minho hyung , kau mengangguku ," sebal suho yang tengah asik membaca mulai terganggu dengan suara tawa sang kakak , sebenarnya mereka kembar hanya selisih 10 menit saja dan minho yang lahir pertama

"yah suho berhentilah membaca , kita kan sedang liburan harusnya kita bersenang-senang," kali ini suara jongin yang terdengar , park jongin putra kangin dan sungmin

"yah kalian cepat bantu hyung menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat barbekyu, sebelum mereka mulai mengomeli kita dan memberhentikan uang jajan kita , ppali,!" perintah changmin , hyung tertua mereka

Usia mereka berempat yang beranjak dewasa , rasanya sungguh sangat cepat masa berlalu , dan semua kenangan masih teringat jelas di ingat orang-orang ini , biarkan semua berjalan seperti ini, kehidupan rahasia keluarga mereka yang sungguh asik untuk dilewatkan.

"_yah ! choi siwon ! aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menghamiliku lagi ! sehun masih 4 bulan dan kau ! aku akan memotong juniormu !" pekik kyuhyun menggelegar sampai di halaman belakang_

"sepertinya sehun akan punya adik lagi hyung," kata suho datar, sungguh sangat mirip dengan ayah nya , siwon

"tidak – tidak suho , kau melupakan adik perempuan kita ," protes minho

"ah aku melupakan min ki kita , bahkan minki masih 3 tahun ," kembali suho berkata dengan malas , sedang minho hanya menghendikkan bahu cuek ,

"yang penting kita sudah tau kalau mama akan memberi kita adik lagi," kata minho

"kakek cho akan membunuh papa jika tau mama hamil lagi ," lagi suho menjawab datar

"ya sudah kita harus menyiapkan batin kita untuk menjadi anak yatim,"

"hmm.." jawab suho dengan gumaman

_Prang_

_Brakk_

_Klinting_

"_ampun baby , aku mencintai baby jangan bunuh aku sayang," mohon siwon_

Ahhh , sudahlah..

.

.

END

.

.

Finally cold guy selesai , maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian semua kalian bisa menerima cerita ini ,

For all my lovely readers yang masih setia menunggu ending ff ini gomawoyo,

Akhir kata

Berikan review kalian ya

-moon-


End file.
